FFX3: Tidus' Journey
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Tidus has come back, but Yuna's not around. Determined to find his place in life before reuniting with her, Tidus strikes out on a journey with a group of people which takes them places greater and more dangerous than before. Rated T for V and L.
1. Rebirth

"FFX-3: Tidus' Journey"

ByQuick-n-Popular

Author's Note: Takes place after Vegnagun and Shuyin's defeat. However, Tidus' "rebirth" does not occur around Yuna or the others, so, she is unbeknownst to Tidus' return.

Chapter One: Rebirth and a decision.

On the Mi'Ihen Highroad, several travels pass by going about their usual passage to get to Mushroom Rock. Since the peace gathering by the three separate factions, there has been little or no worry as to what may occur on this road, other than the occasional sighting of a fiend. These ones were normally minor, only the occasional Divebeak or Shantak although that they only appeared rarely.

For three men, however, today appeared to be something else entirely.

One of the men, garbed in emerald-green robes, tightly fitted to allow free-movement. He muttered to himself as he watched nervously at the two men carrying his belongings, flimsily.

"Watch it, will you! Those clothes cost more Gil than the two of you could save up in a lifetime!" He shouted as one of the men tripped against a rock, fumbling the luggage.

The other man stopped short.

"What are you stopping for?" The man asked, but it wasn't long before he had his answer. Turning around to see what his servant was looking at, he found himself staring a group of pyrflies dancing around eachother and then grouping together.

_Damn._He thought. He quickly took ahold of the hilt on his Katana and took stance for the on coming fiend. As the pyrflies began to increase more in numbers, the man looked behind himself to see the retreating figures of his servants, his belongings laid scattered on the ground.

_Fools. Cowards._ The man thought bitterly. His thoughts returned the force at hand. The pyrflies continued swirling and soon, as the man had predicted, a form came into view in the middle of the energy-beings. Gripping his hilt tighter, he soon found his eyes wide-open as he saw the form take shape to that of a young man. A man with spiky blonde hair, tanned bronze skin, and an odd assortment of clothes. The man found himself staring at the man's face, a face that looked eerily familiar.

The young man seemed to stir and the man wondered if he should consider this person as an enemy, seeing as how he came to be was the same way fiends came to be. Watching the boy closely, he watched as he got up off the ground and rub his eyes.

"W-Where am I?" He asked.

At first, the man didn't respond, still taking in what he was seeing. Finally he lowered his guard a bit and answered. "You're on the Mi'Ihen Highroad. Who are you? Friend or fiend?"

The spiky haired man opened his eyes and looked around, then, startling the man, the boy began to laugh whole-heartidly.

"I'm home! I'm back!" The young man started to spin around in circles and jumping, enthusiastically.

The man starred blankly at the young man, his spirit, and his whole attitude.

The young man stopped and bent over and grabbed a scrap of dirt from the road and rubbed it between his palms. He then looked up at the man standing in front of him. He extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tidus."

The man, still starring, unknowingly took Tidus' hand and shook it.

Tidus looked at him, curiously. "And, you are?"

The man gulped. "I-I'm Lucas. I'm an ex-New Yevon Priest, turned traveler."

Tidus smiled at him, "Please to meet ya, Lucas." He then looked around. "Say, Lucas, can you tell me the quickest way to Besaid Village? There's someone there I'm eager to see."

Lucas released his grasp of Tidus' hand, took a deep breath and shrugged. "I guess taking an airship from the Moonflow would be your best bet."

Tidus nodded. He then took notice of Lucas' belongings lying all over the ground behind him. "Say, you need any help with those? That is, if you're headed the same way I am."

Lucas smiled, "Yeah, sure. That'd be great." The both of them bent low and retrieved all that was Lucas' things and soon the two of them were on their way forward.

On their journey, Lucas asked Tidus about himself, unto which Tidus recounted all the events with him and the Lady Summoner Yuna and her other guardians and their pilgrimage to defeat the entity, Sin.

"Wait! You're THAT Tidus!" Lucas looked at him, aghast.

Tidus grinned, "Yup."

Lucas shook his head in amazement. "Well, I'll be. Everyone's heard about you. Unfortunately, we still don't know a whole lot since the Lady Yuna refuses to talk about it. Although…"

Tidus looked at him, curiously. "Although…what?"

Lucas sighed. "Well, a couple of weeks ago, Lady Yuna held a concert in the Thunder Plains and-"

"Wait." Tidus interrupted "What do you mean by 'Yuna held a concert'"

Lucas smiled, "Well, awhile ago, Lady Yuna became a Songstress. She's been performing concerts, when she isn't 'Sphere-hunting', that is."

Tidus shook his head in amazement. "Sphere-hunting? Songstress? Wow."

Lucas nodded. "She's been pretty busy. I guess you'd have to be since your other line of work has been forfeited. She seems pretty happy."

Lucas noticed that Tidus' whole demeanor then changed. He quickly tried to undo what he and said. "But, I'm sure she'll be even happier when she finds out one of her former Guardians is back from the dead."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Tidus said, looking a little more depressed.

Lucas swallowed hard. He felt terrible to bring this down on Tidus. It seemed that there was more to him and Lady Yuna than just a Summoner-Guardian relationship, judging by the expression on the young man's face.

The two were getting closer to the Mushroom Rock Road as the day drew to a close. Tidus' memories came back to him as they entered the entrance. Remembering of that time when the Crusaders fought heavily against Sin with their Machina, only to have it end disastrously. That and the Chocobo warriors and their desperate bid against the forces the spawned out. Tidus also vividly remembered the terrified expression on Yuna's face.

Yuna. Tidus shook his head in marvel at the news that Lucas had given him about what she had been doing in the past two years since his absence.

They were just at the lift when a familiar face turned to them at the base.

"Going up?"

Lucas nodded and got on with Tidus and the two set down Lucas' luggage as the woman pressed the lever to raise the platform. As they went up, the woman starred at Tidus only until he met her gaze and she blushingly turned away.

"Been here before?" She asked them.

"Number of times." Lucas replied.

"Awhile ago." Tidus said.

The woman pressed the lever which caused the lift to stop, having them come to a halt a little ways from the top. She turned to Tidus.

"Do I know you?"

Tidus thought for a moment and then laughed. "I know you. You're Elma, right? Part of the Chocobo Knights?"

Elma smiled, "That was long time ago. You seem familiar, though."

Tidus scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was with Yuna on her pilgrimage to defeat Sin."

Elma's eyes brightened. She pointed a finger, excitingly. "Y-You're him! Aren't you!"

Tidus turned to Lucas. "I never expected to be this popular."

Elma was still jumping with excitement. "I remember now! Lucil and I met you on the Highroad. Wow, everybody thinks you're dead! Lady Yuna included."

Tidus smiled, "Well, long story."

Lucas nodded and nodded toward the lift. "Shall we?"

Elma nodded and returned to the lever, her face still alive with excitement.

As soon as they had gotten to the top, Elma went hurriedly to the camp sight, to which Tidus looked at in puzzlement.

Lucas seemed to pick up on it. "This is the Youth League's Headquarters. They've been in business since the beginning of the Eternal Calm. They've kinda replaced the Crusaders in the mercenary field and they lead in advising things like Blitzball teams."

Tidus nodded, trying to absorb all that has happened.

"Their leader is Myvn Nooj." Lucas finished.

"Who?" Tidus looked at him.

Before Lucas could reply, Elma and another woman appeared and came to them. Elma's face was still filled with excitement while her friend's was that of complete shock as she looked at Tidus.

"See! Here he is! I told you!" Elma said, proudly.

The other woman, her long red hair and stout build, she looked Tidus over and smiled. "Well, wonders never cease."

Tidus was beginning to feel uneasy about people's reaction to his return. Not that he didn't appreciate it, but it felt as if it was getting a little old.

Lucil was still looking at him. "Well, we might as well have him see Nooj. I'm sure he'll want to meet the infamous Tidus."

Before Tidus could get in a word, Elma grabbed Tidus by his wrist and guided him across the campsite to the largest tent on the premises. Being pushed by Elma, Tidus did his best not to struggle as he went through the opening and soon found himself facing a large desk in the room. Behind the desk stood a man who was looking over some parchments who looked up when he noticed Tidus' grunting.

"Elma, what-?" He began.

Elma beamed, "Nooj, this is Tidus. You, know. Yuna's Guardian who mysteriously died after the two of them along with the others defeated Sin, those two years ago."

Nooj set down his pen and got up and walked around his desk. Tidus was surprised to see the Machina attachments the man had for an arm and a leg.

Nooj looked Tidus up and down before finally laying a hand on his chin, smiling.

"I see. It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Tidus. Yuna talks a great deal about her "knight-in-shining-armor" who disappeared all those years ago."

Tidus, nervously, scratched the back of his head before taking the man's hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too." He replied.

Nooj indicated toward the seat out in front of him. "Please, sit down."

Tidus did so and Nooj resumed the seat he was previously in.

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then, Nooj took a deep breath and smiled. "Does Yuna yet know about your return?"

Tidus shook his head, "No, she doesn't. I was planning on seeing her myself at Besaid Village, but…"

"But what?" Nooj inquired intrigued.

"Well," Tidus began, "I'm not so sure where I'd exactly fit in, in her life. I've been hearing about all the things she's been doing and I'm not sure as how it'd work out."

Nooj nodded. "That's understandable. After all, she's in quite the demand from the people of Spira to help them rebuild their lives after the vanquishing of Sin. I myself have been trying to get her time invested with the Youth League's projects, but it seems she's been indispensable. Especially since she's gotten into this little "Sphere-hunting" craze that's been sweeping all of Spira."

Tidus smirked and shrugged, "News to me."

Nooj nodded, "I'll bet. It seems after she's discovered that "Shuyin Sphere" that she's laid all other priorities to rest. Although, her companions are much at fault at diverting her attention as she is."

Tidus frowned in confusion. "Shuyin Sphere? Other companions?"

Nooj laughed, "I guess I'd better fill you in on what's been happening since your absence. About two years ago, Yuna's cousin Rikku discovered a Sphere on Mt. Gagazet, which contained a video image of someone, Shuyin, who had a strong resemblance to you. Yuna, spurned on by her cousin, no doubt, decided to drop all her other duties and go with her to try and find more sphere's like these in hope that it may reunite the two of you. Turns out, like I had said that this person wasn't you but a man from Zanarkand from the past who had died tragically and was vengeful. His spirit raised an ancient Machina called Vegnagun to destroy Spira in an effort to end all war. Yuna and her cohorts, The Gullwings, destroyed Vegnagun not too long ago and since have been resuming their maniacal sphere-hunting ever since."

Tidus listened to every word, a lot, of which made sense.

"I'm sure, though that Yuna may divert her attention, yet again, once she learns if your return." Nooj said, putting his arms behind his neck.

Tidus sighed, "Yeah, I'll bet."

Nooj looked at him in surprise. "You don't seem to eager to rejoin her? Why?"

Tidus looked at the man. "Well, I just don't know where I'd fit in. Yuna seems to have her life on a good track. And me? …I'm not sure where I fit in, in this world."

Nooj nodded, "That's understandable."

"I do want to see Yuna, again. Just not right now." Tidus said.

Nooj got up and again and called out to one of his members.

"Well, you're free to stay here for the night. I'll have Duryin see to your every needs. Let me know what you've decided to do. I'm curious."

Tidus grinned. He kinda liked this guy. "Alright."

Nooj nodded and a man appeared who escorted Tidus back to the campsite.

It wasn't long before Tidus was rejoined with Lucas, who seemed to be sorting through his luggage. He looked up upon seeing Tidus.

"How'd it go?"

Tidus looked back to Nooj's tent. "Not bad. Nooj's something else."

Lucas nodded, "That he is. Say, they've got our tents ready."

Tidus nodded and then looked out down the road. "Sounds good. Although, I think I'm going to go for a little walk before I hit the sack."

"Don't wander out too far." Lucas said.

"Hey, I've been here before, remember? Trust me, It'll be fine." Tidus said. With that, he turned and walked down the path to the lift.

Kicking dirt as he walked, Tidus' thoughts were entirely on what Nooj had disclosed to him. On top of what Lucas had revealed, it seemed Yuna was living the high life in her post-Summoner days. Truth be told, Tidus was happy for her. She was living a life without restrictions and one where she would never have to forfeit her own in order to make others happy. This was probably the best thing that could ever happen for her. For Tidus, though, it made him question his own existence. After all, when he had reawoken on the Mi'Ihen Highroad he had hoped that coming back would mean coming back to her and for the two of them to start a journey together. Tidus sighed. Maybe he was being incredibly selfish about this.

Walking further down the road he paused. His ears could hear a distinct squeaking sound.

Turning, Tidus saw, about two feet away from him a little green figure, dressed in a brown robe, carrying a knife.

_Dammit. A Freakin' Tonberry. _He thought. Tidus then searched wildly for a weapon of some sort to defend himself with, but to no avail. Looking up, he noticed that the Tonberry had approached him a foot further and was almost in it's striking distance.

Looking to the ground, Tidus found a rock. Picking it up, he hurled it at the head of the fiend, only, to his dismay, found out that it wasn't a rock but rather a large clump of dry dirt, which crumbled against the green-fiend's head. Tidus groaned and soon the Tonberry was a few inches away from him.

_Ah, to hell with it._ He thought. Tidus threw a punch at the head of the short little monster only to retract it as the fiend sliced at it with it's knife. Blood trickled down Tidus' forearm and he winced but still kept an eye on the short little terror. The Tonberry drew it's arm back for another jab, but this time Tidus changed tactics and instead tackled the fiend.

This didn't go so well either. The Tonberry was merciless and stubborn as it continued to throw stab after stab unto any part of Tidus it could find. Tidus continued on trying to hit it, trying to find someway to get the better of it despite being unarmed. The Tonberry took a swipe and gave a deep cut across Tidus' right eye. Tidus clenched his teeth as he felt the stinging sensation of the blood getting into his eye. The two of them had been rolling around for a good ten minutes, or so, and Tidus was surprised that the noised that they were making hadn't made its way up to the campsite.

Then, as luck seemed to have it, a Coyote seemed to be coming by, inspiring Tidus to use one last effort against the Tonberry. Rolling onto his back, with the Tonberry on top of him, Tidus buried his knees into his stomach and kicked the little green menace off of him and into the area the Coyote was in. That did the trick. The two fiends were shortly on eachother, giving Tidus his opportunity to retreat back to the lift.

Upon arriving back to the campsite, Lucil, who was standing guard at the late hour, was the first to see his bloodied form.

"Tidus! What on Spira happened to you?"

She, along with Duryin, helped him back to the campsite and into his tent where Duryin opened up his satchel and retrieved some remedy herbs, while Lucil administered a cure potion. An hour later, Tidus was back to himself and ready to receive Lucil's lecture about wandering off without being armed.

No sooner had she left when Lucas had came in.

"Heard you had some excitement out there." He said, grinning.

Tidus grinned back. "I know. Only a few hours back and already I'm getting whooped."

Lucas wandered over to his bed and stretched out. "So, off to the Moonflow tomorrow, eh? Ready to be cast off and see your beloved?"

Tidus sighed, "You know what? I don't think I am."

Lucas sat straight up and looked at Tidus, curiously. "What's with the change of heart?"

Tidus sighed again, "A lot of things. First, I want to see what's happened since I left. Second, I feel like I need to find my place in this world."

"What about Yuna? Are you throwing her away?" Lucas asked.

Tidus shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm just not ready to see her yet, that's all."

Lucas yawned and nodded, "Well, then, I guess we can decide what we're going to do first thing in the morning, then."

Tidus looked at him curiously. "We? I forgot to ask where you were headed, Lucas."

Lucas closed his eyes and shrugged, "Wherever the world takes me, my friend. So far, your plan sounds good, right about now." With that, Lucas dozed off.

Tidus starred at Lucas. The tall muscular man dressed in flashiest of things, long white dirty hair, and glasses that fit crookedly against his nose. Tidus shook his head in amusement at his new friend. Soon, sleep was overcoming Tidus himself and he lay down and felt the Remedy and potion take it's effect as his muscles causing his whole body to unwind and sleep to come on gradually.

The next day, Tidus was surprised to see an assortment of clothes that had been laid out for him. Looking down, he noticed that during his Tonberry attack, his old clothes had been torn and smeared with the blood of both Tidus' and the fiend's. Tidus sighed and took off his clothes. However, he looked at the hooked insignia of the Zanarkand Abes on the short leg of his shorts and felt the need to preserve something from his old remnants. Tidus carefully tore it off and laid the patch with his new clothes. He found the new clothes given to him fitted wonderfully. Brown leather pants, a black armored shirt, and a crimson leather jacket. Taking the patch from his old pants, Tidus carefully put into the pockets of his pants. After dressing, Tidus emerged from the tent and into the sunlight where he saw Lucas talking to a familiar person.

"No! I'll say it again, no O'Aka!" Lucas shouted.

The short, stump, little man looked unfazed as he continued on his smiled.

"Now, c'mon then. You have loads of useless junk that you can make a pretty Gil off of."

Lucas looked as though he was going to explode. "I told you already! I'm willing to pay the 200 Gil for the Hi-Potions, Remedies, and the Tent. I'm not going to sell you my stuff for anymore."

O'Aka looked displeased but concealed it remarkably well. He gave Lucas the items and tipped his hat before wandering off to another group of individuals.

Tidus walked up to Lucas. "O'Aka sure knows how to talk someone down."

Lucas sighed, "The man doesn't know when to quit, that's what's his problem." Lucas turned and looked Tidus up and down. "I see the gear I got for you seems to work out nicely."

Tidus shrugged, "Well, I guess it'll have to, after what that Tonberry did to me."

Lucas nodded and then slapped his head. "Damn, I almost forgot. Nooj wants to see you before we go."

Tidus nodded and then followed Lucas to Nooj's tent where Nooj was, once again, standing behind his desk.

He looked up as soon as he saw the two of the, enter.

"Ah, Tidus, Lucas, Good morning. Sleep well?"

Both nodded.

"Good." He remarked. "Say Tidus, I heard about your little run-in with one of our green little hell-starters here."

Tidus chuckled, embarrassingly. "Not one of my finer moments."

Nooj laughed, "Yeah, I'll say. You got whooped pretty bad."

Tidus was wondering if all of this was to make him look bad or what.

Nooj got up from his desk and went to the back of the tent and opened a case. He soon came back to them with a large, black, sword that had an additional crescent-shaped blade on the side near the tip. "I'd like you to have this."

Tidus starred at him in disbelief. "For what?"

Nooj shrugged, "Well, in someway, it'll be so that I can gain more leverage to have Yuna come help out the Youth League, in an another, you'll be needing it."

Tidus took the weapon and balanced it in his hand, finding it completely light.

"Thanks." Tidus replied, bowing.

Nooj waived a hand, "Nah, think nothing of it."

Just then, Elma came bursting in the tent.

"Nooj! I need to speak with you!"

"Wha is it, Elma?" He asked, sitting down back to his desk.

"Bern, sir. Bern, she's gone!"

Nooj got up, looking deadly serious. "Are you sure?"

Elma nodded, "Yes, I am. I found Duryin lying unconscience and two dead guards outside her tent. Sir, please, I'm begging you to let me go out and find her!"

Nooj got up again and began pacing. After awhile he stopped. He then sighed and turned back to her.

"I can't."

"What!" Elma exclaimed.

"Elma, I know how much Bern means to you. You've raised her since her parents were killed by Sin. But if we lose you, we'd be losing a valuable soldier. I can't afford to make that sacrifice."

Elma turned red. "So, what you're saying is that her life's expendable! Is that it!"

Tidus thought for a moment and then stood forward. "Nooj, if I may?"

Nooj, surprised, turned to Tidus and nodded. "Yes, Tidus?"

"Sir, what if Lucas and I accompanied Elma to go rescue her, that way both will be protected."

Nooj thought for a moment and then sighed. "I guess it's alright. Knowing Elma, she's going to go after Bern whether I tell her to or not."

"Damn straight, I am." Elma said, her face full of determination.

Nooj took a deep breath, "Alright then. Please be careful, all of you."

Tidus nodded and walked out with Lucas and Elma. Once out, Elma turned to Tidus.

"Thank you, Tidus."

"Think nothing of it." Tidus said, grinning.

Lucas put a hand on his shoulder. "So, this is what you're planning to do, right now? This is your journey to finding yourself?"

Tidus cocked his head and grinned, "I'll never know until I find out."

To be continued…

A/N: I'm hoping this story goes well enough to draw people in and become invested in it. Rest assure, Tidus will reunite with Yuna. When has yet to be determined.

Please Read and Review 

Q-n-P


	2. The Search

Chapter Two: The Search

Traveling from Mushroom Rock, Tidus found that the company that he kept was rather amusing. Elma seemed to be interested in everything Tidus had done in the past while Lucas kept on bitching about how the Youth League seemed to mess up his "valuable" clothes. When asked about these, so called, clothes. Lucas turned red and became quiet.

Tidus laughed. It felt good to him to be amongst these types of people. Soon, as they were getting closer to Djose, Tidus began asking Elma about this girl Bern.

"Well," she began, "I met her while on a patrol on the Highroad with Lucil. We found her parents being eaten by some fiends and found her hidden in the hallowed out stump of a tree. The poor thing was so shaken. Lucil wanted to drop her off at some settlement camp nearby, but I refused. I've been looking after her ever since. Nooj and the others finally came around."

Tidus nodded, feeling a little envious at the same time. Never having to support someone or have someone look up to him as Bern had for Elma.

"We're here." Lucas announced.

The Djose Temple was just as Tidus had remembered: cold and bleak. Numerous thundering could be heard from everywhere, however there were some changes that Tidus noticed. For one thing, the place was packed. Packed with Al Bhed, no doubt. Again, Tidus turned to Lucas for an explanation. Again, Lucas laughed.

"Well, the Machine Faction took over this place as their new Headquarters as it is no longer in use as a point for Summoners for their gaining Aeons for their pilgrimage. Right now, they hold the highest amount of artillery but they are completely neutral against those who wish to use their power for their own benefits."

Tidus whistled loudly in awe. "Wow."

Elma nodded. "Nooj used to be allies with the leader of the Machine Faction, Gippal. However, sometime along ago, their paths went separate ways and they rarely spoke to one another. However, since the peace agreement made awhile ago, Nooj has ordered the lot of us to try and find some way to reach an accord with the Machine Faction and gain their allegiance. So far it hasn't gotten us anywhere."

"Do you think this "Gippal" might know where Bern may be?" Tidus asked Elma.

Elma shrugged. "I don't know. If someone has done some 'under-the-counter-dealings' here, Gippal will surely know about it, though. He may have some information for us."

Tidus nodded and walked with the others to the entrance of the Djose Temple where a man, dressed in bright colors, sporting an eye-patch, was arguing with several people.

"Listen, I don't care what Cid has to say about this. I need those reports in, in due haste! Do you understand?" The men he was talking to mumbled something in Al Bhed and took off.

The man sighed. He then turned around and noticed Tidus and the others approaching him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked. He then recognized Elma. "Ah, Nooj's group. Tell that friggin' impatient gimp to wait. I still don't have an answer for him yet."

Elma shook her head. "No, Gippal. I'm not here about that."

Gippal sighed and made a gesture for the three to follow him and he walked over to a small tent that had a small desk with three chairs surrounding it. Sitting in the chair behind the desk, he waited until all had settled before speaking again.

Only Elma sat while Tidus and Lucas stood.

"What can I do ya for?" He asked.

Elma took a deep breath and then began. "A girl I've been looking out for was taken from the Youth League Camp late last night. We have a feeling that her abductors and her may have passed through here. Have you seen them?"

Gippal thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Sorry, no. Then again, I've been too preoccupied with this peace settlement that I haven't been looking as to who's been passing through here or not."

Elma sighed, despairingly.

"Any chance someone around here may have?" Tidus asked.

Gippal studied Tidus before answering. "Doubtful. With Vegnagun destroyed we've all been busy at the Farplane dismantling the damn thing. I've been trying to keep everyone around here busy as I have been. Well, except for…"

"Except for, whom?" Lucas inquired.

Gippal gave a smug smile as he leaned back and stretched. "This may not be a bad idea since you all are searching for someone anyways. Hell, you may come across him looking for this girl."

Tidus shook his head, wearily. "Again, who?"

Gippal took out a beaker of sweet Al Bhed wine and poured himself a glass. "A cousin of mine whose been sent out on a reconnaissance mission has failed to report in. I sent him to look for some ancient Machina that may be able to be restored and put to further use in helping rebuilding Spira. So far, I haven't heard back from him since I sent him out to the Thunder Plains to check up on a generator. If by some chance you come across him, I think he could help you better than I can. He's been everywhere and he may have an idea as to who could have taken your girl. Sorry, but that's the best I can do, for right now."

Again, Elma sighed. She had really hoped that Gippal would have been of better help. "Thank you for your assistance. We'll see if we can find this cousin of yours. What's his or her's name?"

Gippal smiled, "His name is Marv. By the way, be careful when you meet him. I think you may actually be his type."

Elma turned a deep scarlet shade. "Excuse me?"

Gippal grinned. "I've warned ya."

"We better get going." Tidus said. Looking up and seeing the sun was coming down soon. Elma nodded and thanked Gippal once more before removing herself from the seat and began walking away with the others.

Gippal called out. "By the way, who might you be?"

Lucas turned. "Which one of us?"

Gippal pointed to Tidus. "You. The one with the scarred face."

Tidus thought for a moment, sighed, and answered. "I'm a former Guardian. Anything else?"

Gippal smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I got all the answers I need."

Tidus nodded. Totally unsure as to what Gippal had implied by that. He then continued on with the others down Djose's road. Up ahead he could faintly see the lightening scarred horizon that marked the beginning of the Thunder Plains.

Behind them, Gippal took another draught of his wine and then took out a portable comm-sphere and started pressing buttons on it.

Holding it up to his ear, he heard a voice.

_This is Buddy of the Gullwings. Not here, leave a message._

Gippal smiled, "Hey Buddy. Gippal, speaking. Guess what, you owe me five hundred Gil. Better pay up, next time you're here." He then closed the Comm-Sphere and resumed finishing his wine.

Tidus, Lucas, and Elma resumed their trek across the Djose lands until they finally came upon the Thunder Plains. Tidus took a moment and basked in the memories he had of this area. His moment of nostalgia was interrupted when Lucas tapped his shoulder and pointed to an opening of land.

"That's where Lady Yuna held her concert."

Elma smiled, "You were there too?"

Lucas nodded. "Boy was it surprising. I actually thought there was going to be civil unrest with everyone there. So many people hated eachother at that time."

"Why did Yuna hold a concert for so many people who hated eachother?" Tidus asked.

"Well," Lucas began, "It's because she thought civil war was going to happen between the three factions: New Yevon, Youth League, and Machine Faction. She felt by holding a concert might break the oncoming tide that was probably going to come out due to the distrust and ill nature spread out."

Elma nodded, "Practically everyone there had his or her hands on their weapons, looking at everyone suspiciously. Then, Yuna's performance changed all of that. People were crying, hugging eachother; it was quite the spectacle."

Tidus shook his head in amazement. Although, for him, it wasn't too surprising that Yuna would be able to bring out the best in people. She just had that way about her.

"Tidus! Look!" Lucas shouted, pointing.

Tidus looked in the direction, in which Lucas was pointing and saw a group of both fiends and men surrounding a man, beating, clawing, and tearing at him.

"Let's go!" Tidus said. The three of them gallivanted down the slope of the terrain towards the mass. Soon, they were noticed and a battle began.

Tidus brought out his blade and begun sparring with a masked man who carried with himself a gun of some sorts. Tidus quickly brought his blade to his face to shield himself as his opponent began firing at him. As soon as the rounds were depleted, Tidus swung his blade in high arches, catching the man at his jaw and at his ear. Looking to his side, Tidus quickly looked to see how his comrades were doing.

Lucas was battling against several Lesser Drakes, all of who were pelting him with lightening blasts and clawing him at every turn possible. Tidus was about to get concerned but then he saw how Lucas began sidestepping the fiends and lashing out at them with brutal stabbings with his Katana. Elma was the one having least trouble of all. She was like the lightening on the Plains itself! Diving, dashing, slashing, somersaulting; she was unstoppable! All eight of her enemies quickly fell. In a few moments, Tidus too disposed of the two gun warriors that he'd been battling with.

After the fight, Tidus and Lucas knelt down to regain their breath while Elma walked over and undid the bindings on the person that the men and fiends were holding captive. As she undid the blindfold, a pair of striking green eyes looked at her and soon the gag was removed and the person was revealed to be a man of large build. His head bald and the only hair on him was a small patch underneath his bottom lip.

"Are you alright?" Elma asked.

Once the man's arms had been freed, he took Elma by the back of the neck and drew her in for an abrupt kiss.

Elma's eye's went wide and then into fury as she kneed the man in the gut and slammed her elbow into the back of his head.

"Freakin' Al Bhed!" She shouted.

The man rubbed the back of his head, grinning up at her. "Sorry, Luv'. I'm just soooo grateful."

Elma turned away, blushing at an incredible rate.

The man looked from her to the others.

"Who might you all be, then?"

"Well, I'm Tidus and this is Lucas. The one you lip-locked is Elma." Tidus said, grinning. Elma shot Tidus a dirty look.

"Are you Marv?" Lucas asked.

The man nodded, "Aye, tis I." He then got up and stretched and went over to a bundle of sacks that were on the ground. "Much obliged to y'all for rescuin' me, like that. Did Gippal sent you?"

Elma, regaining herself, sighed. "Yes, yes he did. We need your help finding…Wait, what are you doing?"

Marv was rummaging through the sacks of his late oppressors, whistling as he went. He soon looked up, having realized that he was asked a question.

"Oh, me? I'm just seeing what those bastards had. Care to take a peek as well?"

Elma scowled.

Marv shrugged and then continued on looking until he stopped. He pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and unrolled it.

"Well, I'll be…" He said, in wonderment.

"What? Tidus asked, bending down low to see what Marv had found.

Marv quickly rolled it back up and waived his finger at Tidus. "Uhn uhn."

Tidus scowled, "Oh, c'mon. We just saved your life!"

Marv smirked. "Well, that may be, but how can I trust you lot?"

Lucas sighed, "Look, we were sent here to find you to see if you knew of anybody who was kidnapping little girls, or if you've seen one whose been taken, lately."

Marv held a hand to his chin, rubbing it, thoughtfully. He then shook his head. "Nope. Can't say that I have, mate."

All three of them sighed out in exasperation.

Tidus shook his head, "Fine, well, best of luck to ya then. We need to keep going."

Elma and Lucas nodded and began gathering their things. Just as they were two feet away, Tidus saw from the corner of his eye that Marv was following right behind them. Tidus stopped and turned.

"What are you doing?"

Elma and Lucas did likewise and both shocked to see Marv, packed, and right behind them.

Marv smiled, "Ain't it obvious? I'm going with you lot, ain't I?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked, incredulously.

"Why?" Elma asked, in disbelief.

Marv shrugged, "I could be of some use. Besides, what do you think I'm going to do? Go back to that idiot Gippal? The fool has me doing chump work for crying out loud. _Check the generators, Marv. They need your expertise. _What a load of-"

"Alright! Fine! You can come! Just stop talking!" Tidus said, holding his hands to his ears.

Marv grinned, "You won't be sorry."

"So, where to from here?" Asked Lucas.

Elma sighed, "I guess the next best bet on where they've may have taken Bern is the Macalania Woods. Thieves and all kinds of vermin usually hide out there."

"That's be my guess. Who's Bern?" Marv asked.

All three groaned and proceeded forth as Lucas gave their new companion the rundown on what they were doing.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, I hope you all are liking it so far. And again, Tidus WILL see Yuna, but not for awhile. So you shippers just relax. And again, please read and review so I can know what I'm either doing right or wrong with this story. Thank you.

Q-n-P


	3. Bern and Bevelle

Chapter Three: Bern and Bevelle

Tidus and the others found themselves in Guadosalem, shortly. This place, to Tidus, was filled with mixed memories. The good ones were few, those were the ones of the kind Guado people, the ones whose sole purpose in life was to watch over the Farplane. The association this place had with Seymour Guado had tainted most of Tidus' memories of this place. Seymour, a name Tidus would surely never forget, had almost caused the death of Yuna and the lot of them. Fueled by a thirst for power and blinded by naivete that by becoming the entity Sin he would be able to cleanse Spira of all that was wrong and thus make it a better place for all. Tidus' battles with Seymour were numerous and only came to an end within Sin itself.

Regardless of the past, Tidus did feel good returning to this place. He remembered vividly telling Wakka then that he had feelings for Yuna, to which Wakka warned him against. Tidus smiled, despite everything that happened then, he still would have fallen for her.

While Elma, Marv, and Lucas gathered supplies for their continuing journey, Tidus walked around for a bit until he came to the entrance of the Farplane. Tidus starred at the walls, which would lead to the place where most travelers go to visit their loved ones who've past on. The Guado Guard stood at the entrance and looked at Tidus curiously, as it appeared Tidus didn't want to proceed further. This was odd, yet not rare in Guadosalem. Many travelers were reluctant to visit those who would reappear in front of them. Elma seemed to notice Tidus' hesitance as well.

"Are you going to go in?" She asked.

Tidus neither looked at her nor did he answer, for awhile. His eyes still stood at the entrance, his mind, at first went to his father, Jecht, and then to Auron. But, then, a fear crossed his mind.

"I'm not sure I should." He said finally, turning his attention to the entrance to Elma.

Elma studied him curiously. "Why?" She asked.

Tidus sighed, "Because…I'm afraid that if I go in…I may never be able to come back out."

Elma took a step back. "What?"

Tidus nodded. "You see, Elma…." Tidus then explained to her about his "existence" and that of the Fayth. When he finished, Elma didn't say anything. She just stood there, looking at him, bewildered. Then, she placed two fingers to his chest and pushed.

"You seem real to me." She said.

Tidus nodded, "Because the Fayth meant for me to be. I, along with my father and Auron, were created to aid in the destruction of Sin and all that Yu Yevon had created to bring peace to the Fayth and Spira."

For a moment, Elma didn't speak, and then she sighed. "Then why have you been brought back, Tidus? Sin's gone. Vegnagun was the last thing to threaten Spira and Yuna helped bring that to an end. Why would the "Fayth" bring you here, again, if there's no threat that's needs your help defeating?"

Tidus sighed and then shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know."

There was another moment of silence between them and then Elma looked at Tidus, worryingly. "Then again, maybe something's going to come and you're here to stop it."

Elma's words filled Tidus' thoughts as they continued on into the Macalania Woods. Beautiful as had remembered them to be, Tidus was surprised to see an added feature in the woods: butterflies. Blue, flittering with little glittery sparks falling as they climbed in the air; Tidus found them dazzling. His attention was taken away as a loud, high pitched, scream could be heard from within the Woods themselves.

"Bern!" Elma shouted.

"Tidus, we'd better hurry!" Lucas said.

Tidus nodded and led the way into the Woods, trying, using his ears, try to pick up where the girl's scream originated. Scaling the vine-like branches that spurt from the tress, Tidus scanned the ground as he ran, trying to see if anything stood out. He looked up and saw something incredibly familiar. A few yards ahead of them was the groove that led to the Sphere Pool.

The Sphere Pool. The one place where shared a moment with Yuna that will never escape from him. The place meant the world to him. Would this be where the girl, Bern, was being kept?

Tidus ran forward and made the abrupt right turn and came down to the Sphere Pool, where, as he had guessed, Bern was being held captive. Three hooded men stood near her, one applying a gag to her mouth, the others turning to see Tidus and the others stopping in front of them. They immediately held out their weapons, threateningly.

"Let go of her, you bastards!" Elma shouted as she took out her sword. Tidus and Lucas did likewise with theirs while Marv took out an Alchemist's Gun.

The three hooded figures looked at eachother and then at the four. Then, without warning, they began firing.

Tidus took to the ground as did Elma and Lucas. Marv, however, laughed maniacally and returned fire against the three, hitting one on the process.

Tidus and the others got back up and engaged in the battle. Tidus noticed that Elma was desperately trying to make her way to Bern, ignoring all the shots that were aimed at her.

Tidus noticed one of the men was gaining up behind her. Tidus ran with all his might and struck the man in the back. He toppled over. Tidus raised his sword above his head, ready to strike down, when the man started firing at Tidus' unprotected legs. Pain became incredible as Tidus felt his legs buckle due to the blow. Blood seeping from his shins, Tidus still kept a firm grip on his weapon and swung at the, still, floored enemy.

This man was tough. There was no doubt about it. Whenever Tidus swung his blade down, the man either turned or he put up his weapon to bloke the blow. Tidus looked up to see Elma had gotten Bern free and she seemed to be whispering something in her ear. Then, Bern nodded and ran behind one of the large trees, disappearing out of sight. Elma then went over and engaged with one of the two men who were fighting Lucas to near exhaustion.

Tidus focused back to the enemy he was fighting with. Tidus' sword still pushing down against the weapon of the unknown kidnapper, his strength was overwhelming.

Tidus detected something odd about this person. His eyes were all milky and disoriented; there were no irises apparent. And the smell… It was so raucous that it made Tidus' eyes water. On top of all that, Tidus could only hear his own breathing, while his opponent was as silent as a painting. Tidus was beginning to feel to lose his footing and felt his badly damaged knees ache. The thing that he was fighting seemed to be getting up, gradually. Tidus knew that, because of his injured legs, that if this thing got up it would have the upper hand in the fight. Tidus then pulled his blade back to him and then, in one quick movement struck at his opponent's legs. The blade went through them like a hot knife through butter. The thing squealed in dismay. Tidus, then, took the opportunity and attacked the hand holding the weapon and successfully knocked the weapon out of the thing's hand. Tidus then penetrated the creature right through its chest. It struggled for a bit, but then stopped moving and let it's head drop.

Tidus breathed heavily. He could see spots forming in his vision and sweat had matted his hair to his skull. He struggled to turn to see of his comrades needed his aid, but instead found them all either sitting down or leaning against something, panting wildly.

"Damn, those are foul things." Marv said. His brow was smeared in blood, as was his left arm. Both Elma and Lucas looked none the better.

"My poor clothes…" Lucas said, sadly.

"Are they gone?" Said a little voice from the treetops.

"Yes, there gone. You can come down now, Bern." Elma said. No sooner had she said it, a small figure came sliding down the tree and bounced off of the ground and came running to Elma. Bern, like Elma, had black hair although Bern's was longer. She looked to be thirteen her eyes a strikingly blue color.

"Elma, you came! You came!" She said joyfully.

Elma nodded, "Sure did."

Bern looked to the other three. "Who are they?"

"Well," Elma said, struggling to get up as she pointed to Tidus. "That's Tidus, the one in the funny clothes is Lucas, and the bald one is Marv."

"Hey! You can give me a better description then "the bald one"." Marv said, frowning.

Elma smirked, "I call them as I see them."

Tidus was drinking some Hi-Potion when he noticed Bern looking at him, scared.

"What?" Tidus asked. Bern's lip began to quiver and her hand was pointing, not at Tidus, but behind him.

Tidus turned and saw that the thing he had disposed of was getting itself off the ground.

"Aw, Dammit!" Tidus grunted. He hoisted himself back off of the ground and took his blade out. The thing was struggling to get back up, but after two failed efforts it collapsed. When it did, an image shot out from it, that of a man who had a scary look about him.

"_Damn you…Damn you all!!!" _It wheezed. Tidus looked back to the others, all of whom were standing at ready for another fight. Tidus turned back to the…whatever it was and noticed that it began to dissolve and then it burst. Hundred of pyrflies danced around until the shot themselves up and into the heavens.

As soon as they were gone, Tidus turned back to the others.

"That sure was strange." Elma said.

Tidus nodded. Lucas walked towards abd knelt down next to the thing that the spirit came out of. He looked more serious than Tidus had ever seen him.

"We've got a problem." He said. "That wasn't a fiend we saw. It was an unsent…a dangerously, violent, unsent."

"How's that a problem?" Marv asked. "Seemed more pissed than violent."

Lucas got back up and shook his head, "No. You don't understand. The problem is, is that this unsent was able to occupy a body. If that's the truth, then there's something wrong happening in Spira."

"What should we do about it?" Tidus asked.

"We should go to Bevelle and warn Praetor Baralai about this. This needs his fullest attention." Lucas said.

Tidus sighed and nodded. Bevelle wasn't a place he was eager to see again, but the way Lucas sounded, they really did need to go there and see this "Praetor". Tidus then remembered about Elma and Bern.

He turned to them, "Well, I guess we're going to Bevelle, then. Elma, it was great seeing you again, I hope we can do it again soon."

Elma nodded.

Bern looked up at Elma. "We're not going with them?"

Elma sighed, "I have to report back to Nooj, Bern. I promised him I would return once I had found you."

Bern looked disappointed, "But…"

Marv walked towards them, "Aw, hell. That old creaking gas-bag can wait for you some more. It won't kill him."

Elma scowled at Marv. Bern tugged on Elma's sleeve. "Please, Elma?"

Elma sighed, "Fine, we'll go too. After all, you all helped me find Bern and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to get her back alone. We'll go as long as you need us."

Tidus smiled, "Alright then. I guess it's on to Bevelle."

Lucas nodded.

Bevelle was just as Tidus had remembered it: Glamorous and tainted with blood. He vividly remembered when he and Yuna's other Guardians came here to stop the wedding Seymour had done for himself and Yuna. The fights, the capture, the trials, and then yet another heart stopping escape. As the five of them approached the large doors leading inside, Tidus noticed Lucas faultier a little.

"What is it?" Tidus asked. The others stopped and looked at Lucas as well.

Lucas rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, well…"

"Well what? C'mon spit it out ya dandy." Marv said.

Lucas sighed, "Well, I'm not sure how I'm going to be received here, since…I got kicked out of here about a month ago."

Tidus grinned, "YOU got kicked out of here? How?"

Before Lucas could say, a number of New Yevon guards appeared and blocked the way they came in. Tidus found a good number of guards come out of the doors they were headed to and soon they were completely cornered.

One of the guards stood forward, he pointed at Lucas.

"You shouldn't be here. You broke your oath."

Tidus turned to Lucas. "What "oath"."

Lucas sighed, "As a priest I was ordered to remain chaste or at least be with someone who was of "pure nature"."

"And you broke your oath. You slept with an Al Bhed floozy." Said the guard.

Marv bellowed in laughter and clapped Lucas on the back. "Ha! My kind of man!"

The guard looked stern. "Not ours. You were told never to come back here."

Tidus sighed. He really hated this place. "Look, we're here to see Praetor Baralai on a matter of great importance. Is he here?"

The guard looked at Tidus. "Who might you be?"

Tidus sighed, again. "I'm Tidus, former Guardian of Yuna. May we see Baralai, please?"

The guard's whole demeanor changed and we whispered to his associates and then turned back to Tidus.

"You may enter. The Praetor is busy as of this moment, but you may wait for him in the chapel."

Tidus found out that revealing himself to be Yuna's former Guardian seemed to be the key word around this place. As soon as they got in they got the whole royal treatment. Maidens and servants offered of wash their clothes, cooks began preparing them exquisite meals. Even Lucas was given a better treatment then when they had arrived. People came up to him telling him how much better they thought of him now that he was assisting THE former Guardian known as Tidus. It was too overwhelming, in Tidus' opinion. However, it was a more welcoming experience than the last time he was here.

A short little man soon came to Tidus to announce that Praetor Baralai would soon be joining them.

Tidus, then, got his things together when he noticed something was missing. His leather coat. He looked all over but still couldn't find it. Then, there was a knock at his door.

Opening it revealed it to be Bern who was holding out his coat.

"Thanks." Tidus said, smiling. Turning it over, however, he noticed something different. The patch from his shorts, the Zanarkand Abes insignia, had been sewed onto the left shoulder.

"I thought you may want it on there." Bern said, looking unsure as to how Tidus was going to respond to this. "Elma told me you used to wear those shorts all the time but they got ruined. I, I hope your not mad that I…" She looked down at the ground.

Tidus smiled and knelt down and hugged her. Bern blushed.

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." Tidus said.

Bern nodded and as soon as Tidus let go of her she quickly darted off to the room where Elma was Tidus smiled after her, he then took a look at the work she had done and was impressed at the quality of it.

The squat little man appeared again in front of Tidus and announced, "Sir Tidus. Praetor Baralai is in the main hall should you wish to see him now."

Tidus nodded. "Can you tell my companions the same thing and to have them meet me there?"

The little man nodded and waddled his way away from Tidus' door to the others.

Tidus found little trouble getting to where the guy told him to go, after all it was the biggest, freakish, hall there ever was. As soon as he stepped out of the doors, he peered down the corridor and found the man he assumed was Praetor Baralai.

Baralai was a short man, whose hair was white as Lucas' if not whiter. It was also spiked, the tip coming up above his head. He was dressed like everyone here, in royal emerald-green coloring.

Tidus began his approach and as soon as he got closer he could detect that Baralai looked incredibly pale ad worn out.

"Baralai?" Tidus asked.

Baralai turned to him, his eyes were glowing a malevolent red-ish color, his teeth were bare.

"_Shuyin…At last!"_

Tidus stopped and quickly got into stance as Baralai reached behind and pulled out his weapon. His weapon was a long staff with two circular blades on each end. He lifted the weapon above his head and began twirling it.

Tidus wasn't sure if he should be defending himself or attacking this man. Soon, Elma, Marv, and Lucas arrived, all three of them in shock to see what was happening but soon all got into formation for this fight.

Baralai leapt into the air, still twirling his weapon and then he brought it down hard against Tidus.

Tidus felt his Shoulder, either broken, or just screaming in immense pain as it had been cut half way through. He noticed Baralai was coming up for another advance.

Lucas and Elma quickly jumped in front of Tidus, to provide cover.

"Praetor! Stop this!" Lucas shouted. Baralai either didn't hear him or choose to ignore him as his whole attention was on Tidus. Elma and Lucas did their best to try and bloke his fervent attempts to strike at Tidus.

Marv was leaning over Tidus administering some healing remedies while Tidus' mind was on what could have happened to the Praetor as it would seem his mouth was beginning to froth and nothing could be heard coherently coming out of him.

Tidus was back up and running again and he joined Elma and Lucas as they too were being beaten heavily against the mad man.

Baralai seemed to becoming irritated. He spun himself in a full circle, then turned releasing a wave of energy that knocked down all four of them. Tidus got his head back up and noticed that Baralai was once again back up in the air, his weapon above his head as he was preparing to strike down on Tidus.

Thinking quickly, Tidus dived out in front as Baralai's weapon broke into the marble flooring. Then, turning onto his back, Tidus struck his weapon against the back of Baralai's head. There was a loud gasp, and then… A monstrous roar seemed to erupted from his mouth, his eyes gave out a sizzling sound as the redness of them seemed to come out of his eyes in small clouds.

Tidus got himself up of the floor just in time to retrieve Baralai, as his whole body seemed to collapse.

While the others came forward, Tidus noticed that Baralai WAS breathing but pretty shallowly.

"Should we call for someone?" Asked Elma.

Tidus hadn't heard her as he saw a familiar shape took form in a ghostly form.

"Ah, no. Not this one, again." Marv groaned.

Lucas shook his head, "This one seems different.

Tidus would agree. This spirit looked more human than the other. The creepy thing was, he was looking only at Tidus.

"_Well done, Shuyin. You're filthy mother should be proud. Beware, you have not seen the last of me…"_ The spirit then swirled into itself and then simply vanished.

To be continued…

A/N: Again, I'm hoping that this is good for ya guys and gals. Please, PLEASE, review and tell me if I majorlly screwed up on this or if there are some changes that may make this better. I'm at your disposal.

Q-n-P


	4. Specters of the Past

Chapter Four: Specters of the Past

While Baralai was escorted back to his room, Tidus and the others decided to ask around as to what's been happening to cause these unsents to possess those living and dead. The image of the man/spirit that called Tidus by the name of "Shuyin" had Tidus shaken. The look of the man was grizzly. Long, dirty, matted hair, an eye missing from his left side, and teeth, unbearably, crooked. The man looked to be a thing that hell itself spat out.

Tidus inquired to the priests if they knew or had heard about such a person barring such a resemblance, to which Tidus got negative replies.

The others weren't having much luck, either. No one around Bevelle had any inclination as to whom the unsent was that possessed their Praetor or why he was there in the first place.

Soon, Tidus decided to retire back to his room to collect his thoughts about the day's events and try to come up with a reasonable, or at least somewhat reasonable, idea as what was happening. The ONLY thing he knew was that the whole reason they were here was that Lucas felt that something had horribly gone wrong in Bevelle. Something that only the Praetor could explain. Tidus sighed. He knew that they would have to wait until Baralai would be back on his feet before getting some answers.

A knock at his door had Tidus sitting upright, again.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Sir Tidus. The Praetor would like to see you now."

As Tidus walked into the Praetor's room, he couldn't but help to feel that there were eyes all around him, despite the fact that there was only Tidus and Baralai in the room.

Baralai was sitting at his desk writing and turned as he heard the door closed. He looked at Tidus, nodding, courteously.

"I have a lot to thank you for, Sir Tidus." He said.

Tidus scratched the back of his head, unsure as how to reply.

Baralai, then, got up and walked forward to Tidus, his hands behind his back. "But then again, I also have an overdue apology to make, as well."

Tidus frowned in confusion. "An apology?"

Baralai nodded, "I was one of those present when you, Lady Yuna, and the rest of her Guardians, were put on trial for defiance against the order of Yevon."

Tidus sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "Yeah, that was quite the head-ache."

Baralai nodded. "The Order back then was abusive, corrupt, and manipulative. Since then, New Yevon has gone a long way to try and make up for what its former did in the past."

Tidus stood quiet as he processed all Baralai had said in.

Baralai turned around and headed back to his desk. "I honestly don't remember the "thing" that took over me. It felt vaguely familiar and yet it felt worst."

"What do you mean 'it felt familiar'?" Tidus asked.

Baralai smiled, "But of course. You weren't there then." Baralai then gave Tidus a brief, but lengthy, detail about his being on a group training for the Crimson Squad and how they had a disastrous event happen to them in a place called "The Den of Woes". He then went on to explain about an unsent named Shuyin and how he had almost destroyed Spira with Vegnagun.

"Had it not been for Lady Yuna and her friends, this world would surely have come to cease to exist."

That was the third time Tidus had heard Shuyin's name mentioned.

"So, I take it that Shuyin wasn't the one who took over you?" Tidus deduced.

Baralai nodded, "No, it wasn't. It felt like something more powerful than Shuyin himself. Something…murderous."

Tidus nodded and thought long and hard. "What were you doing, Praetor, when you became possessed?"

Baralai sighed; "Well…" He went back to his desk and retrieved a roll of paper that had a map on it. "I was trying to open the third level of the Cloisters when "it" finally came at me."

"You saw him? Did you recognize him?" Tidus asked.

Baralai shrugged, "He did look familiar but nothing more than that."

Tidus closed his eyes. "Would you mind if I go down to where you once were? The place where he took you over? I might be able to find out why he choose to possess you and what he did while he was down there."

Baralai nodded. "That would be much appreciative. I'm curious myself to know what he did while he was inside me."

Before Tidus left to the teleport chamber, he told Lucas and Elma about where he was going. Marv, however, was sleeping.

"I'll be checking out the place where Baralai was when he was possessed, come after me if you don't hear back from me in thirty minutes."

Lucas nodded.

Elma looked concerned. "Are you sure you don't want any of us to come with you? What if there are more unsents down there? You may need immediate back up."

Tidus grinned, "What? You don't think I can handle myself?"

Elma crossed her arms and smiled, "ALL men are helpless."

Tidus laughed while Lucas scowled.

Bidding goodbye, Tidus left for the teleport and a flash of blue light followed. The humming sounded as he was dropped down farther and farther to the bottom of Bevelle.

Baralai had told him that he had been down here opening up the Cloisters for some people who were supposed to come and "clean house" for him. Apparently, in some of the deeper Cloisters, the fiend rate was astronomical. This wasn't at all a surprise to Tidus. Remembering the new Wyrm Bevelle was engineering when he and Wakka had found themselves in the tank and had to fight the slippery, snake-like, thing. Bevelle surely had a lot of its own mess to clean up after.

Soon, Tidus found the teleport stop and found himself in a long hallway where a control panel in the wall down the corridor was lit. Approaching it, Tidus found it to be the Cloisters Control that Baralai had mentioned. Turning away from it, Tidus looked in all directions, trying to see if he could find some clue as where the unsent had Baralai go after he had taken possession of him. Then, Tidus heard a faint crackling sound coming from the right side of him. Turing in its direction, he could see down into the darkened area a small patch of flickering blue-light. Tidus unsheathed his sword and walked slowly down the pathway to the source. Each of his steps made a sound, which seemed to echo greatly in the hallway. Looking behind, every so often, Tidus breathed slowly as he drew nearer to the lighted source.

The light was that of crackling energy as a large hole had been torn into the wall. Cables danced around, spurting sparks of energy. Tidus looked inside the whole and found it to be a secret room. Tidus stepped on in quickly, to avoid being hit by the cables, and looked around the area. The place appeared to be an old library that had been caved in over a century ago. Tidus took out a small device from his pocket, opened the glass and said, "Fire". A small flame lit from his fingertip and he moved that finger inside the devise. Once in, the device made a whirring-sound and soon a bright light soon illuminated the entire room from the device. Tidus carefully closed the glass covering and set the device on an old table.

Every wall within the room was lined with bookcases, and they were literally filled with upon thousands of old, tattered, books. Tidus walked around the room looking at each cover until he spotted something that snagged his curiosity: a battered large book entitled: "The History of Summoners of Spira". Taking out the book, Tidus blew on it to release a huge gust of dust. He then walked with it, in hand, to the only table in the room. There, to his surprise was another book, only this one had been opened. Placing the book he had down, Tidus lifted the other off of the table and examined the cover. "The Old Relics of Spira", it said. Tidus looked behind him at the opening that the possessed Baralai had made and then at the book.

_So, this must be what the unsent was after. _ He thought. Tidus sat down in the chair and opened the book back to the page where it had been opened. On the left side of the page was a drawing of a structure that had two Marlboros on each side of a massive entry. The structure itself was big. Pillars were aligned on both sides and the road to the building was made of stone. There was a caption at the bottom of the drawing, entitled: "The Mystic Ruin of Vergon".

_Vergon, huh. _Tidus thought. _Wonder what that unsent wants with that place? And how did he know where to find this book, or even this library? _Not knowing any of the answers to the question he had and doubting that such questions could be gained from this place, Tidus grabbed both books and proceeded out.

Baralai was talking with Lucas when Tidus came back up on the teleport.

"So, what did you find?" Asked Marv, who was leaning up against the wall.

"Well, I think I found out what that unsent was after. It looks like you have a secret library down there, Praetor."

Baralai's eyes widened. "No kidding."

Tidus nodded and showed him the book that the spirit had been looking at.

"Apparently, he was most interested in this. "The Mystic Ruin of Vergon." I still don't know why this would interest him."

Baralai thought for a moment. "Well, there's an old children's tale that anyone who ventures on in there has the power to bring back others from the Farplane."

Elma looked at him, shockingly. "Bring someone back from the Farplane?"

Baralai nodded and then smirked, "But, it IS just a child's tale. There's no way that this could really happen, otherwise we would know about it."

"Well then, what about the unsent possessing people, dead or alive?" Inquired Lucas. "That's never happened before, either."

Baralai sighed and walked toward the window overlooking the city of Bevelle.

"I have a theory on that. But I still need to investigate it." He took a deep breath and then turned back toward the others. "When Yuna and her friends destroyed Vegnagun, I think the result, somehow, affected the Farplane. Shuyin's spirit may have also done some damage when he re-entered the Farplane but was not taken back in. It's still a mystery as far as I'm concerned."

_Shuyin._ Tidus remembered what he wanted to ask Baralai.

"When we fought that unsent, he called me Shuyin a couple of times. Why do you think he would?"

Baralai sighed, "Well, because, you DO look like Shuyin. To an extent, anyways. You have the same sort of hairstyle, the same build and facial features. You even sound similar."

Tidus thought for a moment and then he looked up. "Would this unsent maybe have a history surrounding Shuyin?"

Baralai nodded. "Possibly."

"Then, maybe if we learn about Shuyin, then, we can identify what or who this unsent was! That way we can know what his deal is with the Ruin of Vergon."

Baralai looked apologetically to Tidus. "There, I can't help you. Unfortunately, there's no recorded information on Shuyin in all of Spira."

Tidus looked to the others in his group who all nodded. He then turned back to Baralai.

"None?"

Baralai glumly nodded. "The only thing we DO know is that he was a star player in Zanarkand about a thousand years ago. He died when he attempted to infiltrate Bevelle and use Vegnagun against the city when Bevelle was at war with Zanarkand."

Tidus' mind was in a whirl. Shuyin was beginning to sound a lot like Tidus and it was scary.

"Oh, and there was also Lenne." Baralai said.

"Who?"

"Lenne. Shuyin's girlfriend. She was a Summoner and a Songstress that died along with Shuyin when she tried to prevent him from using Vegnagun against Bevelle." Baralai said.

Tidus then looked to his arm that held the book about the histories of Summoners. He handed it to Baralai. "Would she in here?"

Baralai took and examined the book. "Yes. Yes, I believe she might."

"What do you know about her?" Asked Marv.

Baralai sighed, again. "Again, very little. She was ordered to the front lines in Zanarkand when they planned to make a defense against Bevelle.

Tidus shook his head; "This place just keeps on getting better and better."

The squat little manservant approached them all. "Excuse me, Praetor, but Lady Yuna and her team are here to help rid the Cloisters of the fiends."

"Thank you. Tell her I'll be with her shortly." Baralai told him.

His servant bowed and then turned and left down the corridor.

_Yuna._ Tidus thought, dreamily. He shook the idea from his head as he regained his focus at the task at hand. "So, if we can be able to get to these, so called, Mystic Ruins, then we'd be able to stop this guy from bringing back anyone he chooses, right?"

Everyone nodded.

Tidus looked back at the page of the drawing of the structure, which strung a particular memory inside of him.

"I wonder…" He said aloud.

"Wonder what?" Asked Lucas.

"I've seen this place." Tidus said. "In fact, it was the first place I came to when I first arrived in Spira."

"Where is it then?" Asked Elma.

Tidus closed his eyes and recalled the time of when he first dropped from the sky and landed in a sea. Close by there was a structure buried in the water.

"The underwater ruins." He said.

"Hey! I know that place!" Marv said. "I helped em' dig that damn ship of Cid's out of there!"

Tidus nodded, "I remember seeing these two Marlboro statues inside. The door between them was locked, though, so, at the time, I couldn't get in. I'll bet anything that this is the place where the Ruin of Vergon is."

"How are you going to get there?" Asked Baralai.

It was then that Tidus slapped his own face. "Dammit! We need an airship!"

Marv whistled, whimsically, and approached Tidus and brought a scroll of parchment up to his face.

"Will this do?"

Tidus looked at the drawing, which was that of a large ship with the head of a warrior on its mast. The size of the craft was large. There was a line drawn from it to the top of what appeared to be Mt. Gagazet.

"Where did you get this?" Tidus asked.

Marv smirked, "Oh, you've seen it before. Then again, you haven't. I wouldn't let you, at the time."

Elma slugged Marv on the shoulder. "You're such a jerk!"

"Hey! Easy!" Marv said.

Just then, Tidus' ears could hear three voices approaching behind them along with that of the miniscule servant of Baralai's.

Tidus turned to Baralai, "I guess we must be off to Mt. Gagazet. Thank you again for all you've done for us. I was wondering if I could ask you of two things?"

Baralai smiled, "Sure. What?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow these two books, for one."

Baralai nodded, "You may. I hope they prove useful."

Tidus nodded. "For the second, could you…. Not tell Yuna and her friends that I was here?"

Baralai looked in surprise at Tidus. "Whatever for?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'm not ready to see her quite just yet. I-"

Baralai held up a hand. "Say no more. This meeting of ours shall remain between the five of us."

Tidus shook his hand, "Thank you."

Baralai nodded, "You're welcome. Good fortune to you four on this journey."

Tidus and the others nodded and then turned and began walking away.

However, it wasn't too soon till they heard Rikku's voice.

"Hey, who were those guys?" She asked in her upbeat manner.

"They're, uh, Sphere-Hunter's, like yourselves." Baralai said.

_Thank you, Baralai._ Tidus thought, appreciatively.

"Oh yeah? Well Good luck to you guys! Cause the Gullwings are the best!" Rikku shouted out.

"We'll see about that!" Marv shouted back.

Tidus, Lucas, Elma, and even Bern; gave Marv a cold-hard stare.

Two hours later they had reached the Calm Lands and just as night was setting in.

After everyone set up their camps, Tidus laid in his with his firelight on. Reading the books Baralai had lent him.

Flipping through the pages of the Summoners from Spira, Tidus finally found the one he was looking for, Lord Braska. Reading up on the man and his Guardians, Tidus wanted to learn a little more than what he had gathered from the spheres his father left behind on their pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Also, a little about Auron, someone he still knew very little about. When Tidus had finished, he then turned back the pages and found Lady Lenne's page:

"The Summoner, Lady Lenne, was born on the Island of Kilika about 1,023 years ago. Her mother, San, had died about two years after Lenne's birth due to a strange disease. Lenne's father, Lord Dedlock, had moved her with him to Luca where she grew up. It was there that she practiced on becoming a Summoner, like her father."

_Huh, so her father was a Summoner, too._ Tidus thought. He continued on reading.

"Lord Dedlock became very protective of his daughter and forbid her to socialize with anyone other than other Summoners-in-training. Soon, Lady Lenne's father began his pilgrimage to defeat Sin, leaving Lady Lenne with their housekeeper and her son. Several years had passed and there had been no word of whether or not Lord Dedlock had been successful on bringing in the Calm. Neither him nor his Guardians had been seen since that time. Lady Lenne was forced to leave Luca when Sin appeared shortly. She, along with her father's housekeeper and her son, left Luca on airship and planned to Zanarkand. Another mishap followed. An unknown force had struck the airship and only a handful survived. By then, it was only Lenne and her father's housekeeper's son, Shuyin who made the journey to Zanarkand. In Zanarkand, Lady Lenne rose as a well regarded Summoner and as soon as the new Calm would end, she would embark on the same pilgrimage her father partaken. Till then, she became an infamous Songstress. Her words, like the magic she used, seemed to cast a spell unto all those who would hear it. Zanarkand was blessed for her kindness as well as she showed no temper or disregard to the unfortunate. By the time of the Bevelle siege, Lady Lenne had planned to join her fellow Summoners to protect the city of Zanarkand, but fate turned the worst for her. She had fallen in love, in love with Shuyin, her father's housekeeper's son. The misguided young man, who reached similar fame by becoming a star Blitzball Player, took it upon himself to end the war with Bevelle rather prematurely. Lady Lenne found out about his plans to use the ancient Machina Vegnagun against the city of Bevelle and rushed to stop him; the guards of Bevelle killed both Lady Lenne and her lover, Shuyin."

_So, that's how Shuyin is tied together in all of this. _Tidus then began to wonder what the connection was from the unsent to Shuyin. He then looked at the passage about Lenne's father, Lord Dedlock. Thumbing backwards through the pages, Tidus finally found Lord Dedlock's. Tidus then saw the picture of Dedlock and found the book fall from his hands.

Tidus quickly retrieved it and held the book up close and starred at the image that was Lord Dedlock. A fully bearded man, Lord Deadlock had a grim look about him. His hair was tied back behind his head and the irises of his eyes were red like fire. Tidus thought for a moment and then he realized. This was it. This was the unsent that they saw. The one that possessed Baralai.

The unsent was Lord Dedlock. Lady Lenne's father.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Aw, man. I was hoping for a lot of reviews up about now. Damn. Well, I guess I'll have to be patient and see if this one gives you guys reason to talk about it

A/N II: Oh, in case any of you are wondering, the reference to Yuna, Rikku, and Paine clearing out fiends in the Cloisters is part of the "Via Infinito" part of the game.

Q-n-P


	5. Mt Gagazet and Odin

Chapter Five: Mt. Gagazet and Odin

The next morning, Tidus revealed what he had read to the others expecting there to be 'heart-stopping' surprised looks. However, instead, he was met with much skepticism.

"What?" Tidus asked.

Lucas looked to the others and then back to Tidus. "Well, there are some inaccuracies with what you said, Tidus."

Tidus crossed his arms, "Such as?"

"Well, first of, Yu Yevon created Sin AFTER the Zanarkand's battle with Bevelle, so that part doesn't make much sense."

Tidus thought about that and a thought came to mind. "Well, maybe Bevelle created that fact to hide what really happened to Lord Dedlock."

"What would they have to hide? More importantly, why would they need to?" Asked Elma.

Tidus shrugged, "I dunno. Bevelle was really screwed up back then; Yu Yevon made it possible. Maybe these books are a result of him trying to alter reality for the people of Spira."

Lucas nodded, "Well, from what Lady Yuna had announced during her gathering about the Eternal Calm, that does make sense in some way. Yu Yevon went an awful long way to hide what had really happened."

Tidus nodded.

"So," Marv said, as he packed away his tent, "If that's the case. Then, we really don't know what really happened to this Lord Dedlock fella, or how Lenne and Shuyin ended up in Zanarkand. Am I right?"

Tidus sighed, "That about sums it up, for right now."

"Well, we'd better get going then, if were to gain this airship on Mt. Gagazet and stop Lord Dead-face from doing whoever knows what he plans to do." Marv said, grinning.

All the others nodded.

As soon as they had packed up and were setting off further across the Calm Lands, Bern took off from Elma's side and walked next to Tidus.

Tidus smiled as he saw she was skipping, joyfully. She looked up at him.

"This is exciting!" She said.

Tidus nodded. "I guess it is, isn't it."

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"We're heading to a place called Mt. Gagazet to get an airship so we can help beat a bad guy."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he wants to do bad things." Tidus said.

"Elma tells me that when we're done with all these things, you're going back to Lady Yuna, right?"

Tidus paused, sighed, and nodded.

Bern looked up at him curiously. "You don't want to see Lady Yuna, again?"

Tidus shook his head. "I do. I just…"

Bern waited until he talked again.

"It'll be hard. I hear "Lady" Yuna's been doing a lot since I've been gone. I'm not sure, exactly, where I'll fit in once I see her again."

Bern shook her head. "You'll do fine. Lady Yuna talks a lot about you. She's been searching for you for a very long time."

Tidus smiled. "Has she?"

Bern nodded. "She'll be so happy when she sees you're back. I'm sure of it."

An hour later, the five soon approached the snowy mountainous region of Mt. Gagzet. Tidus felt the familiar chill that swept across his face as the winds that came over the mountains pelted mercilessly. However, there were news sights to behold.

The Ronso Tribe, which once dominated the mountain, had returned and their numbers were overwhelming. Tidus was surprised to see as many of them there. He soon saw someone he hadn't expected to see, Kimahri Ronso. The Ronso was just as Tidus had remembered him. Quiet, strong, deep within thoughts. His poor broken horn almost as symbolic as his short stature, as he was the shortest Ronso among the tribe.

Tidus observed that he seemed to be in argument with someone or some people rather.

A woman, with the oddest hairstyle, was wearing a pink gown that exposed her cleavage, which had a heart-shaped tattoo in the center of it. She waived a fan at the side of her as she continued to bark at Kimahri.

"You tell those flea-bags of yours that the LeBlanc Syndicate goes where ever it pleases! Or I'll have my Noojy bring his Youth League here to usurp you lot!"

The two men standing next to her dressed similarly although in blue and purple, rather than pink, nodded in agreement.

Kimahri growled. "Ronso do not take orders."

"Well, you'd better, shorty. LeBlanc demands it!" Said the tall, stern-one, dressed in blue."

"Bwahaha, you'd better do as she says." Said the shorter, plump one.

Kimahri stood silent, and proud.

LeBlanc groaned. "Fine! Enough of this. Ormi! Logos! Dispatch of this, so-called ruler of the mountain."

LeBlanc turned away as her two cohorts advanced on Kimahri.

Logos lifted up his gun and pointed it directly at Kimahri's head.

Without thinking, Tidus reached into his pocket and extracted a small dagger. He then threw it and managed to hit Logos' hand holding his weapon.

"Yeouch!" Logos cried out in pain as he dropped his gun. LeBlanc and Ormi turned to Tidus and the others.

"Who are you to interfere with the LeBlanc Syndicate!" LeBlanc screeched.

Tidus walked forward, grinning. "Now that isn't 'lady-like'. Putting two-against-one."

"Trust me, mate. There's nothing 'lady-like' about this one." Said Marv.

LeBlanc scowled, "Insolence! Ormi! Take them out!"

"With pleasure, LeBlanc." Ormi said and he then began charging at Tidus.

Ormi never got the chance to proceed forward, however. Kimahri stood in front of him with an out-stretched hand, knocking Ormi flat on his back.

"Leave." Kimahri growled.

LeBlanc looked like she was going to explode. "Ooooo! Fine! Ormi! Logos! Let's get going. We'll find another way to reach the top of the mountains without these fur-balls' help."

Ormi and Logos complied, with Logos still massaging his wounded hand.

After the trio had vacated the area, Tidus turned to Kimahri.

"Hey, big guy."

Kimahri looked at Tidus carefully, looking unsure as to what he was actually seeing. A few minutes passed with Kimahri still starring at Tidus.

"Uh, Tidus." Lucas said. He looked as though he was freezing to death. The others looked impatient as well.

Tidus sighed. He knew that Kimahri only spoke rarely and that this reunion was taking too long to get anything out of him.

"Hey, Kimahri, we need to get to the top of the mountain, is that alright?"

Kimahri nodded and he pointed past Tidus to a square-lie device sitting on a snowbank.

"A teleport pad." Elma remarked.

Tidus nodded and turned back to Kimahri. "Thanks, big guy. It's good to see you again." With that, Tidus and the other walked to the teleport pad and one by one they all were zapped away. Kimahri Ronso, watching them leave, smiled.

As soon as all of them appeared on the mountain's top, they were face to face with a floating creature.

Marv, like the others, took to his weapon quickly. "Is it "Dead-face" again?"

Tidus shook his head, "No, it's a different one."

The unsent turned around and revealed itself to be that of a woman.

"_Travelers…"_ It hissed.

Elma held Bern behind her as the thing rushed forward showering the group with Fira spells.

Tidus clenched his teeth as he felt the, much remembered, burning sensation of being hit by a fire spell. He then held his hand up forward and yelled, "Blizzaga!" Hundreds of ice-crystals came shooting from his palm and dug themselves into the unsent's form. It hissed angrily.

Marv then concocted an "Ice-bomb" and hurled it at the creature. The unsent was writhing and began emitting more showers of Flare upon the group. Lucas began administering healing to everyone, as did Bern. Elma and Tidus struck out forth and began attacking the unsent every turn. Lucas rejoined the melee as the three of them stabbed, slashed, and struck the being until it gave a ruptured dissolving hiss and soon dissolved as hundreds of pyrflies sprung out of it and shot forth upward into the sky.

As soon as they were gone, Tidus and the group either sat or knelt down as Bern and Lucas administered healing remedies to the group.

"These friggin things are a pain." Marv muttered.

"How many of them are there?" asked Elma.

No answer was given, all were feeble and weak and only concentrated on healing.

A bit time soon, they got up and proceeded forth up the mountain trail.

Marv took out the map that contained the picture of the airship and he looked up.

"It should be a few more miles up that way." He indicated, pointing with his finger.

"I'm guessing it must have crashed here." Lucas said.

"But how? Most airships have been successful on crossing Mt. Gagazet before." Elma said.

"I guess we'll find out once we find it." Tidus said.

The group continued on forward and about an hour later they seemed to be heading into a flurry as the wind, accompanied by the snow, made vision impossible; it seemed to slow them down as they got farther.

"Dammit to hell!" Marv vented. "I hate this mountain!"

Then, without warning, it all stopped. Once again they could see, and more they soon found themselves looking at a portion of the mountain that had something sticking out of it.

"This is it!" Marv squealed happily.

Two Turbine engines stuck out of the mountain's face. The massive objects, each one roughly the size of two Shoopas stacked on top of one another. Another portion of the ship could be seen. On its side, is read: "Odin".

"Well, I'll be." Marv said, with a look of marvel in his green Al Bhed eyes.

"What?" Asked Tidus.

"This, my boy, is the legendary ship "Odin". It was one of the twelve first Airships constructed on Bikanel Island."

"Odin! Really? Can it be?" Lucas said, walking up to the ship and grazing its partial surface with his hand.

"So, the legends were true." Said Elma. "I wonder how it ended up here, of all places."

Tidus too was about to approach the ship when his ears caught something.

Someone was laughing.

Turning, Tidus found a familiar face not too far away watching them.

"It's him!" Tidus yelled. Everyone in the group turned around, and sure enough, there was the unsent being Lord Dedlock hovering above them laughing.

"_Thought I had forgotten you, Shuyin?_"

Tidus was beginning to feel irritated over this mistaken identity issue this unsent had with him.

"_You've been a burden to me ever since I let you and your filthy mother come into my home. Lenne was naïve to think you were something worth holding onto. You ruined her, destroyed her, but now I shall see to it that you'll do her no more harm. Your death shall be imminent, be prepared._"

Tidus and Lucas brought out their blades while Marv and Elma were casting haste upon both of them.

Dedlock raised his hands up high and a ball of intense white light caused blindness to all of the party.

"Bern! Bern, see if you can get the eye drops out of my bag! Hurry!" Elma shouted.

Bern obeyed and scurried over to Elma's satchel just as Dedlock slashed out at Tidus with some unknown weapon.

Tidus grunted in pain. He tried to think of someway to retaliate while under to incapacity of blindness. A thought then occurred to him. Raising his palm, he shouted, "Thundaga!"

He could hear Dedlock grunt in pain. That was all that Tidus needed. Using his sword he slashed out at the origin of the noise and managed to hit Dedlock several times before the last one he made missed. Bern had assisted the others, who were now attacking Dedlock and she knelt down and assisted Tidus. The cool, clear liquid applied to his eyes caused a glowing sensation in Tidus' vision. He then blinked, rapidly, and then he was able to see once again.

"Thank you, Bern. Now take cover!" Tidus gentle pushed her aside and charged after Dedlock who was fighting against Lucas and Elma. Meanwhile, Bern hid behind Marv who was laying rounds after rounds at Dedlock.

Tidus was impressed by Lucas' swordsmanship. The way he parried, thrust, and spun his blade at unique angles, each more deadly than the other; made him truly a remarkable swordsman. Dedlock seemed to notice this too and was struggling to try to gain advantage by means of finding some fault in Lucas; attacks. But with both him and Elma, who was another great fighter, he was finding the battle to be too tiring and he was beginning to lose strength.

Marv continued on firing from the back while guarding Bern. He gave a nod to Tidus and Tidus jumped up high and slashed down against Dedlock's form. The unsent bellowed out in pain and frustration. His form crumbled down to the ground where he looked up at them, bitterly.

"_You've proven amiably, Shuyin. Next time, the light SHALL escape from your eyes._"

Then, once again, Dedlock's form spun into itself and disappeared.

"Persistent fellow, ain't he?" Remarked Marv who lit up a cigar.

Tidus nodded. Feeling as though every part of him ached from that battle. "Hopefully we'll be able to find a way to be rid of him for good."

Elma and Lucas nodded.

While Tidus and Marv began digging, Elma, Bern, and Lucas had went back down to see if Kimahri and some of his fellow Ronso would be able to assist the extraction of Odin from the mountain. Tidus was hoping that removing the object from the Ronso's sacred mountain wouldn't be a big deal, but you could never tell by the Ronso.

"So tell me, chum." Marv said as they continued to dig at the snow. "That dandy Lucas tells me that you had a history with Lady Yuna, is that right?"

Tidus nodded. Focused more on the digging then on the conversation.

"Well then," Marv continued, "Why aren't the two of you gallivanting off into the sunset instead of rummaging up here on the stupid cold mountain digging up an old Machina airship?"

Tidus sighed. It felt as though he had been answering this question way too many times. "Because, Yuna has her own life now. As for me, I'm not sure what life has in store for me or what my purpose is for having been brought back. I DO want to see Yuna again, but I want to see why I've been brought back, first."

"And you think getting this old besom up and runnin' will be going that way?" Marv grinned.

Tidus grinned back, "You never know until you try."

Marv laughed loudly. "You know what? You're alright for someone's whose been brought back from the dead."

The more they continued to dig, Tidus could feel his fingertips finding a groove that felt like the outlining of a door. Tidus then began to dig more fiercely. Tearing away at ice, snow, and bits of rocks until he found what he had suspected, a door.

"Want to give me a hand?" Tidus asked Marv.

Both Marv and Tidus grabbed hold of the handle on the outside and began tugging. After three strenuous pulls, the door thundered open. Both Tidus and Marv had been thrown onto their backs.

Marv, as usual, laughed. "Man! What a rush!"

Tidus picked himself back off of the ground and stepped inside the ancient airship. Taking out his lighting device and applying the fire spell to it, he looked around.

Wires and panels hung like veins in every direction. The smell of the place was indescribable and the coloring of the walls and seats suggested that a fire had taken place as everything was blackened.

Tidus walked forward, pushing aside the wiring as he made his was around. He could hear Marv behind him making some quieted comments about the condition of some of the equipment aboard the ship. Some of the passengers aboard Odin were still here. Their skeletons, mouths gaped open, looked as though they had been grasping the arm stands, bracing for their deadly impact with Mt. Gagazet's surface. Tidus continued on forth until he reached the cockpit. The pilots, like their unfortunate passengers were still there. Tidus found a lighted beacon that was flashing. Pushing the button in front of it, a recorded message followed:

_This is Odin! Some, fiend, is shooting some sort of bright light at us! Our stabilizers are not responding, we're going to crash, Zanarkand! Please send immediately! We're…Oh, dear Gods! _

After a few seconds of static, the transmission ended. Tidus sighed, he wondered if Zanarkand had sent help for these people, or at least for the ones who managed to survive the crash. Tidus removed himself from the cockpit and came back out to see Marv still tinkering around with somethings.

"How does it look?" Tidus asked.

"Well, good news is, is that she's still able to get airborne. Other than that, I can't tell you. We may have to set her down somewhere to get patched up and refueled."

Tidus nodded. He then walked past Marv and to the back of the back of the ship where a bundle of dusty baggages, no doubt belonging to those who were bound on the ill-fated flight. Tidus lifted them one by one, hoping, maybe that there could be things of use for them for the time being like some potions or weapons of some sort.

After through several of the belongings, there didn't seem to be much. Most were some moth-eaten clothing and some personal belongings that really would never be useful to others than those that they had belonged to. It was only when Tidus lifted the seventh bag that something dropped out that got his attention. Picking up the object and turning it around in his hand, Tidus found it to be a very small Blitzball, hand-made.

_This is odd._ He thought. He then found some stitching on the side of it that formed words. It said: "To Shuyin on your eighth birthday. Love, Mom." Tidus starred at it with an open mouth.

_This was Shuyin's! Then, then that means…!_

Tidus began digging through the bag that the toy-Blitzball had came out of and found a picture. The picture was that of a man resembling Lord Dedlock who was with a short, but kindly looking woman and two small children. It had confirmed what Tidus had suspected. Shuyin was on this flight. But was he alone? Digging through more of the baggage, Tidus soon found a bag that had a silver chain tied to the arm-strap of bag. This chain had a locket at the end. Opening the locket, Tidus found, yet again, another photo of Lord Dedlock, only this one was of him with a very beautiful woman standing next to him. Tidus guessed that this might have been his wife, San. She looked rather serene and nice. Tidus smiled, he remembered his own mother being that way.

Still looking at the locket, Tidus found another picture of two other people. One looked like the small boy in the group photo with Lord Dedlock, only older. This guy looked like Tidus.

_So, this must be Shuyin._ Tidus then grinned. _I guess I have a twin, after all._ Tidus, then, looked to the girl standing next to Shuyin. She too looked like the girl in the group photo, only older. It was then that Tidus suddenly realized who this girl was. It was Lenne. And that could only mean one thing.

Shuyin and Lenne were on the Odin when it crashed.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I'll admit, Heaven-Monument, that I've been struggling with the persona of Tidus' character. His usually goofiness and light-hearted way of speaking is difficult, well, at least it is for me. Creating this story, there were things I had to consider when shaping his new character. Since Yuna isn't present to account for him being there as a result of the Fayth giving him to her as a way of repaying the kindness for her saving the world of Spira yet again, then how would that shape his personality. Back in chapter two, I mentioned, briefly with the discussion made between Tidus and Elma that Tidus' thoughts were that he was created by the Fayth solely to help rid the world of Sin, just as his father Jecht was. Putting that upon him, I would think might have humbled him and had him take things a bit more carefully and perhaps more seriously than he had in FFX.

I may be wrong about this, and by all means, continue on giving me input as to how Tidus' character SHOULD sound and act. It'll help out a great deal with me writing this.

Again, thank you and I'm happy to see you're enjoying this story of mine.

A/N II: If you had guessed it, the "fiend" that had attacked the airship "Odin" was the Holy dragon/monster from FFX! (I can't remmeber the name of it for the life of me, so apologies on that part). If you've guessed correctly, then you get a gold star! heh heh. Again, big thanks to those who've reviewed and to you all who've been reading. I was almost worried that making this story might not have come across-ed the way it should have and had been a bomb. All the same, please continue reading and reviewing, I've been enjoying what I've heard so far. And by all means please correct me or give me some feedback that will make this story flawless so that all will enjoy. Thanks.

Q-n-P


	6. Bikanel Desert

Chapter Six: Bikanel Desert

While the Ronso and the others helped to bring out Odin from the mountaintop, and while Marv worked tirelessly inside getting the ancient airship back into working mode; Tidus stood outside, sitting on a small bank of snow, looking at the two items he had retrieved from inside the ship. The two items that he had recovered from the cargo hold that belonged to a Summoner and her Blitzball Star boyfriend, lay cradled in Tidus' left hand. He found himself looking at them in wonder and awe. Particularly the hand-made Blitzball that Shuyin's mother had made for him for his eighth birthday.

Tidus was feeling rather close to this person whom he had never had met. A part of him wondered if when the Fayth had dreamed-up Tidus that Shuyin was the inspiration that they drew upon. They had so much in common and yet they were completely foreign. Tidus knew, whether dead or alive, that he himself would never go so far as to strike out against innocent people, or a whole planet, rather, just because he felt vengeful for having lost a loved one because of a stupid war. He wouldn't. Couldn't. Right? Looking at Lenne's locket and the picture of the two of them together, Tidus, in his own mind, mirrored the picture in the locket to be of himself and Yuna. Tidus swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He missed Yuna. Missed her painfully. Her innocence, her kind-heartedness, her laughter, those beautiful green and blue eyes of hers; all of it.

Tidus reopened his eyes and looked down at Shuyin's toy Blitzball.

Could he, had there been a switching of lives and events, done what Shuyin had? Could Tidus, bereft with grief and guilt, take out his sorrow against the world and all its inhabitants?

"Hey! Blondie! Care to give us a hand?" Yelled Marv.

Tidus sighed, pocketed the locket and toy Blitzball, and walked over to the others with one last thought:

_Would I have done what Shuyin did if it were Yuna who had died tragically?_

The remaining work to excavate and bring Odin out from the mountain and back from the dead took nearly all of the day. Marv announced that they would need to spend, at least, one more day on the "accursed" mountain while Odin recharged its power-cells. While the Ronso went back to their much-revered caves, Tidus and the others struck up camp on Mt. Gagazet for the last time.

Everyone had stayed up for most of the night, discussing about the so-called "Ruins of Veagon" and what Lord Dedlock had in mind to due once he had reached it.

"If you ask me, ol' Dead-face probably wants his cruddy body back. Pure and simple." Marv said, drinking sweet Al Bhed wine from a canteen.

Lucas shook his head. "We can't be for sure. After all, we know nothing about him since the only text available on him is slightly fabricated. For all we know, he could be trying to go there to bring someone even more dangerous than he is back from the dead."

"What if he were trying to resurrect his daughter, Lenne?" Elma inquired. "After all, he blames Shuyin for her death, maybe this is all about his ideas about restoring what went wrong right."

Marv sprayed out some of the Al Bhed sweet wine, as he tried to control his laughter. "Are you serious, Youth League-er? That thing nearly tried to kill all of us a number of times. Are you saying that he's a misunderstood ol' bleedin' heart?"

Elma scowled at Marv and removed herself from the group and went off to see Bern who had wandered inside Odin.

Lucas frowned at Marv. "You know, you could be a little nicer to her, half the time."

Marv smiled, "It's my charm. She'll get used to it soon enough. You all have done right by it, haven't you?"

Lucas groaned and shook his head. He then turned to Tidus.

"What do you think, Tidus?" Lucas asked, noticing that Tidus had been awfully quiet through it all.

Tidus sighed. "I'm not sure on what to think. All I know is, is that he's possessed people and tried to kill all of us. In my book, that makes him a bonafide ass. As far as what his intentions are for going to the secret ruins…" Tidus sighed without finishing.

Lucas nodded, "I guess we'll never know until we get down there and see for ourselves. Maybe something down there will contain a clue as to what Dedlock's plans are."

Tidus nodded.

After awhile, everyone then called it a night, with Tidus still reflecting about what they might find and how it may all come together in their efforts to stop Lord Dedlock's nefarious plans.

The following morning, everybody had packed up and had boarded Odin, its twin engines whirring loudly, and blowing snow in all directions.

To Tidus' surprise, Kimahri and several other Ronso had came to see them off. Tidus hopped off of the craft and walked towards the solemn figure as he stood, arms crossed, eyes, unreadable.

"Come to see us off, big guy?" Tidus grinned.

Kimahri nodded.

Tidus studied him. In all their time together traveling all across Spira on Yuna's pilgrimage, Kimahri was still the only person who would never betray his inner thoughts or feelings, being always the proud figure.

"Well, I guess it's 'good-bye' for now." Tidus said. He then extended his hand to the Ronso, who looked at it. Kimahri took his massive hand out and shook Tidus'.

"Be careful." He said. Kimahri then released his grip and turned back to his fellow Ronso and all of them began their decent back down to the base of the mountain.

Tidus watched him leave, smiling.

"Yo! Blondie! Are we leaving, or what?" Marv called out.

Tidus looked one more time at the distant figures of the Ronso and then turned back toward the ship and got on.

Their departure was rather shaky. As Mt Gagazet could be seen shrinking behind them, the ship's hull began shaking violently.

"M-M-Marv! I-I th-th-thought you f-f-fixed th-th-this thing!" Lucas shouted, amidst the shaking.

Marv didn't answer, only shouted something that couldn't be heard as the pulsating sound of the engines drowned out any intelligible words. Tidus gripped his seat, feeling nauseous. He could see Elma and Bern holding eachother, both looking toward Marv, crossed.

Looking out the porthole window, Tidus could see the clouds rushing by and the massive body of water beneath them, Tidus hoped that it wouldn't be there final destination in the ship. Then, with another sudden roar of the engines, The ship began to stabilize and the shaking ceased. It seemed everyone exhaled in relief.

"Marv! What the hell happened!" Lucas said, walking forward and leaning against the back of Marv's pilot's seat.

Marv sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It seems, dandy-boy, that there still needs more work to be done on this bird, that's what."

"Well, where shall we do it, then?" Elma asked.

Marv started tapping buttons and then got out of the chair and turned and faced everyone.

"Well, we sure as hell can't go to the underwater ruins like this, so we'll have to make a pit-stop in the Bikanel Desert."

Tidus' memories went into overdrive as he remembered all the events he had endured there. "Will Cid be there?"

Marv extinguished his cigar and shook his head. "Nah, most likely he'll be assisting my lazy cousin take apart Vegnagun."

"Have they rebuilt their city?" Tidus asked. Remembering the hasty escape both he and the rest of Yuna's Guardians had to make when thy escaped the exploding structure.

"They're still in the process of it. The ruddy thing is costing more Gil to put back together and now that Gippal, in his child-like wisdom, is using that Gil to hire man-power to deconstruct and study Vegnagun, it'll take even longer." Marv said.

"How long till we get there?" Asked Bern.

Marv smiled and stretched, "We should get there shortly."

Bikanel Desert was just as Tidus had remembered it: dry and miserable. As soon as they had feebly landed near a base camp and had stepped out, all of their faces were welcomed with the pelting of hot sand and the dryness of the air.

Marv called out in Al Bhedian to a number of people at the camp who soon rushed over and greeted all of them. They were soon taken to a tent where they were given goggles to shield their eyes from the sand's merciless intrusion. It had been awhile since Tidus had familiarized himself with Al Bhedian and he fumbled with a lot of the words when trying to say thank you.

After talking with some of the men, Marv returned and smiled. "They say they should be able to get us in ship-shape in no time. I'm going over to assist them, in the meantime, if you want, Nhadala needs some help digging for Machina parts in the desert."

"How long do you think it'll take to get Odin up and running again?" Tidus asked.

"Can't give you an answer, just yet. Just hang tight." Marv said. He then walked out with three other Al Bheds into the blazing sunlight.

Elma and Bern announced that they were going to see about getting some food and supplies while Lucas decided to go see if he could find an oasis to clean some of his clothes. Leaving Tidus to walk around and see the new developments that were taking place in the Bikanel Desert. Everywhere he looked it seemed that almost every person was involved with the restoration of some kind of contraption or device. The further out he could see, people were digging, tirelessly, in the sand pulling out bits and parts.

Tidus smiled. These people's goal in life was simple. To work hard and build something great. Tidus walked further on and noticed a bunch of people surrounding a massive unit. This unit stood on wheels that had metal tracks and had a large base unto which they sat under. A large cannon sat a top of the base and was humming, as a man inside the control booth seemed to fiddle around. Suddenly, the large tank-like thing began to glow a reddish color. The men started to shout in alarm and the man in the booth, without warning found himself hurtled out.

Tidus immediately took to his weapon as the Machina began rolling forward on its own. Everyone started running and the cannon on the devise began shooting large beams of blast in every direction.

"Move!" Tidus yelled to a man who had stumbled down to the ground, as the Machina was beginning to come forward. Helping the man up, Tidus raised his palm and sent a Thundaga spell at the oncoming metal-beast.

It shuddered and then directed its cannon squarely at Tidus.

Tidus dived as it fired, feeling the hot, rough, sand enter his mouth and nostrils as his face hit the ground.

Getting back up onto his feet, Tidus noticed that Elma and Lucas had returned and were charging at the monstrosity. Tidus took a deep breath and joined with them. Striking, slashing, sending thunder spell after thunder spell at the Machina; the thing still pushed on and sent a sudden blast that knocked Tidus, Elma, and Lucas on to their backs.

Tidus rolled over as it shot at him again. Lucas used a Wateraga spell while Elma tried to heal the both of them.

Tidus could finally see the damage they had caused it as the barrel of the cannon showed signs of rupture and that the metal tracks were wearing thin.

Sending out another Thundaga spell, Tidus sighed in relief as the Machina seemed to quiver and then everything in it fell apart.

Falling to his knees, Tidus panted loudly and he looked up and toward his comrades who were in similar exhausted states. The Machina wheezed and then smoke began powering out of it. That and a blue spirit of a man who looked decrepit came shivering out his eyes ablaze.

"_Wretched…people…"_It gasped. Soon it burst into a swarm of pyrflies that shot out into the hot air, vanishing in the sunlight.

Tidus grinned, thinking. _Yeah, that's it. Run while you still can. _

The Al Bhed soon came out from their hiding places and began cheering. Several Al Bhed children came out holding canteens of Hi-potions and began distributing them to Tidus and the others.

The little boy who gave Tidus his, looked at him in Awe.

"That was amazing!" He said. A big smile was going from ear to ear on his small face.

Tidus smiled back, "Yeah, I guess it was."

"You guys fight like the _Ny-WunPylg_."

Tidus looked at him, curiously. "What?"

The kid laughed, "That's right. You don't speak Al Bhedian. The_Ny-WunPylg_ or "Razorback", in your language, is a legendary beast in Bikanel legend. They were fierce creatures that didn't stop fighting even if they were outnumbered."

Tidus smiled, "I guess that's us, then. A bunch of _Ny-WunPylgs_."

"Chichri! Come." An Al Bhed woman standing at one of the camps, whom Tidus was guessing was the boy's mother, was calling out.

"Better go." Said the boy, putting the top back on the canteen. "See you later, _Ny-WunPylg_!" He then scampered off just as Elma came forward and helped up Tidus.

"Razorback, huh?" She said, with a bemused look on her face.

"Seems kinda cool, really." Tidus said, grinning.

Elma shook her head, still smiling. Lucas soon joined them and looked depressed as he continually shook his garments of the sand that had embedded the stitching.

Awhile later, Marv had came and announced that Odin was up and running and even better than before. Tidus and the others accompanied him to a hanger-like tent that had been put over the airship and everyone stood and gaped at the craft.

Not only had the panels had been restored, but the ship looked completely new. The ship was now deep sapphire-colored and the cracked windows had been replaced giving it an impressive look. On the front of the ship, the title "Odin" had been painted in black lettering. Underneath it the words "_Dra Ny-WunPylg Bylg" _were also painted in black.

"What on Spira does that mean?" Asked Lucas, looking confused.

Marv grinned, " "The Razorback Pack." Some kid told me to put it on there. It's kinda cute."

Tidus grinned, "I guess we're the "Razorbacks", then, huh?"

Marv and Elma laughed while Lucas still scratched his head.

Everyone in the Al Bhed camp came to bid them goodbye and gave offerings to them for helping destroying the possessed Machina. The little boy, Chichri shook Tidus' hand and said, "Good luck, _Ny-WunPylg_!"

"Same to you." Tidus said.

Soon, everyone was on board and Tidus was impressed at the refurbishing of the interior as he was of the outside. The seats had been replaced with red leather ones and all the control consuls and panels had been replaced.

Marv got into the pilot's seat and started the twin engine, which came to life only silent, this time.

"Let's just hope this thing runs, this time." Lucas said, smirking.

Marv looked back at him, grinning. "Hold onto the stick in your butt, Dandy-boy."

Marv was right, no sooner had he said then when Odin suddenly came to life and they were up in the air quicker than the wind.

As they were getting closer to the ruins, Tidus spent the time reading the book about the Ancient ruins of Veagon. According to the book, the place used to be a shrine for some holy monks who had mysteriously vanished over eight centuries ago. Most of their practices were deemed ridiculous or blasphemous by a lot of the religious orders' standards. These monks believed that revitalization from the Farplane was possible, if deemed worthy by their deity, Veagon.

Tidus knew that this would be a place Lord Deadlock would savior. A place that he could become whole again. Revitalized, renewed, reborn. The shrine of Veagon would bring him back. Stopping him was impertinent.

Tidus felt sleep catching up to him and his last thoughts were before closing his eyes were of the possibility of restoring someone back from the dead. Someone he wished to see again. Like Auron…or even his father, Jecht.

* * *

One a small screen aboard the Airship Celsius, A woman with short brown hair watched on the screen of that of the group that boarded the blue airship. She repeated watching it over, and over, and over, thinking: "Am I seeing things?" 

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: I know this was short but it has some important parts that will be explained, eventually.

Q-n-P


	7. The Underwater Ruins

Chapter Seven: The Underwater Secret Palace

Two things came to Tidus' surprise; he could faintly see the ship that Rikku had taken him to when he first arrived and that it was still there. His memories went into overdrive as he recalled greatly coming aboard that ship and the semi-rough treatment he got from Rikku and her brother.

Tidus' nostalgia was interrupted as a sudden bang came followed by a sudden jerk in Odin, as the whole ship rocked violently for one minute and then went completely still again.

Lucas, who was sleeping prior, jumped up, angrily. "Marv! What did you do now!"

Marv yelled back, "It wasn't me, Dandy-boy! It was another ship, and guessing by the look of her, it's The Celsius. She accidentally came from below us!"

Tidus peered out the window and, sure enough, there was a crimson ship that was slightly waiving about from having hitting Odin.

A transmission came on.

"_This is The Celsius! Identify yourselves or face the Gullwings wrath!"_

Tidus thought the gruff voice sounded familiar but he couldn't think of who it was.

Marv laughed, "Ha! Brother, your "wrath" is as threatening as a new-born Chocobo!"

"_Insolence! Who is this?!"_

"_Now, Brother, calm down, we did accidentally hit THEIR ship."_

Tidus found himself sighing as he looked down at the red ship, identifying the second voice.

_Yuna_…

"_Repeat! Who is this!" _Brother growled.

Marv chuckled, "Why, we're the Razorbacks, you idiot. Haven't you heard?"

There was static and then another voice came on.

"_Who? The "Razorbacks"? Where'd you come up with a name like that?"_

Tidus recognized this voice as well, Rikku's.

"Ya huh." Marv said. He sounded as if the conversation was already boring him.

Yuna's voice soon came back on. "_Look, we're terribly sorry. We're just looking for a safe place to land near the Underwater Ruins to look for Spheres. You see, we're Sphere-hunters."_

Tidus smiled. Yuna was always kind to everyone: man, woman, child, and stranger.

"_Don't apologize, Yuna. Gullwings NEVER have to apologize." _Brother said, bitterly.

"_Oh, will you just stop it, already! You're giving me a headache! Look, there's a place to land over there. Let's get going."_

That last voice, Tidus didn't recognize. It was feminine but rough.

It seemed all communication ended after the last one as the Celsius disappeared from view and had landed somewhere off in the distance.

A few moments later, Marv announced that if they were at the spot where they could touch down.

It seemed Lucas was the only one who wasn't aware that they were still hovering up in the sky, still above a large body of water close to the ruins.

"Uh, excuse me, but shouldn't we be landing as well?" he said, looking down at the water in scrutiny.

Tidus grinned at him, "Oh, c'mon. This is how I got here I the first place."

Lucas looked at Tidus with wide-eyes. "You're joking! You can't be serious!"

Bern, who was standing next to Tidus at the open latch, nudged him.

"Hey, Tidus! Race you to the ruins!"

Tidus grinned, "You're on!"

The Tidus and Bern then did a massive swan dive down to the cold waters.

Feeling the water against his skin felt good as well as the excitement and adrenaline that he felt pushing his body to the extreme, as Tidus swam with all his might through the currents and up to the Underwater Ruins.

Later, to his surprise, after he had gotten underneath and back on the surface inside the Ruins, that he nearly had gotten there later than Bern, but only by a fraction of a second.

"Wow! You're fast! I almost couldn't keep up!" Burn said, smiling. Her long black hair, dripping wet, clung to her face.

Tidus brushed back the wet strands of her hair with two fingers, shrugging. "Eh, I've had practice. YOU, however, seem like a pro."

Bern put her hands behind her back and swayed her body from left to right, looking at the floor, blushing.

"Well, you know…trips to the Moonflow…"

Tidus smiled.

The two of them had to wait an hour before the arrival of the rest of their party.

"What took you guys so long? Why didn't you come in with us?" Bern demanded.

Lucas pursed his lips. "No way am I going into that filthy water."

Marv, who walked beside Elma, came up and clapped Lucas on the back. "Oh, what are you so scared of, tight-britches? That those fancy New Yevon clothes of yours might get a little wet?"

Lucas turned red. "That's besides the point! I didn't-"

"Enough already!" Elma groaned, loudly. "Honestly…"

Tidus nodded, "We'd better hurry if we're going to beat Dedlock here. That is, if he's not here already."

"Or if hasn't already come and gone." Bern pointed out.

Tidus nodded and the rest of the group followed him over the fallen moss covered stones and into the circular center of the large Ruins.

Lucas whistled. "Well, I'll be…"

"Wow, this place is-" Marv was about to be gin, but was soon disrupted by a large snorting sound.

"What was that?" Tidus asked aloud.

A large creature suddenly came into view. Coated in red fur with two long curved horns on top of its head, it walked on all fours snorting out fire as it eyed the party threateningly.

"Aw, Dammit…" Lucas shook his head.

The thing then began charging at them, each of its footsteps feeling as though an earthquake were occurring in the small chamber, as everyone fumbled and lost their footing and balance. Both Tidus and Marv felt its force as both were scooped off the ground and flung high to the second levels of the ruins. Both men groaned loudly as they made impact against the wall. Tidus felt as if all the air had left his body as he felt an inscrutable amount of pain in his abdomen.

Back on the floor, Elma and Lucas were engaging in fighting the fiend with water spells and strikes.

Both Tidus and Marv found themselves sliding back down, or falling, rather, at an impeccable speed, back down t the surface. While Marv loaded up his Alchemist's Gun as fast as he could, Tidus took out his blade and dug his feet behind himself into the wall and catapulted himself off and onto the face of the creature.

While Marv laid cover fire, still in his continued descent; Tidus hacked, stabbed, slashed, gouged, and cut every bit of red piece he could find on the fiend's face.

The fiend roared in agony and opened its mouth to emit a huge fireball that managed to hit Elma and Lucas, sideways.

Bern immediately came to their medical attention with a Cura spell and then administered to Marv, who had finally came back to the floor surface, hard.

Grabbing ahold of one of the fiend's horns, Tidus used the hand that had the blade to stab directly into the head and eyes of the menace. The thing shook its head, furiously, and even lowered it to try and swipe its clawed paws at Tidus. It managed to get Tidus once, the claws grazing his face and shoulder. However, Tidus' struggle to hold on to its horn remained intact.

Lucas, Elma, and Marv were back on their feet and all three gave a huge wave of new attacks. Marv unleashed a Wateraga Bomb that had the fiend struggling to remain standing. Lucas and Elma then took the opportunity to advance forward and attack at its legs.

The fiend shuddered and when Tidus took one last strike at its head, it finally collapsed; causing Tidus to somersault off, and land on his head. Soon, the beast gave out its last gasp and erupted into a swarm of pyrflies that took flight up toward the seemingly never-ending ceiling, escaping from sight.

Elma assisted Tidus back off his feet while Bern cast over him a Cura spell.

"Thanks, kid." Tidus said, grinning.

Bern grinned back, shrugging. "Anything I can do to help. So, where from here?"

Tidus looked around and soon found what he remembered upon his first visit to this area. The opening, where two doors used to be, blown apart, incidentally, by Rikku and her Al Bhed Machina scavengers; had, behind it, another set of doors. These doors were closed and on each side of them were two large statues of Malboros.

Lucas pushed against the doors and grunted. "Can't see how anything, living or unsent could get through these."

Marv laughed and pushed him aside. He put two orange, rectangular devises on the doors and pressed a large button that was in the middle of both of them.

"Stand back, Dandy." He said. Words of the wise, as the doors were blown off their hinges and went flying into the inside of the secret chamber. After the dust settled the group looked inside and with awe.

The room had to be the size of a large piece of land, as it seemed there was no end to the spaciousness. A dense film of moisture covered the ground and the air coming from the outside crevasses caused it to move slowly and eerily. The place was filled with broken small columns, save two that were in the far corner of the room. Something else was also present in the room.

"Uh, guys…take a look up." Said Bern, as she pointed. Tidus and the others did as instructed and all took a leap back as they were facing a giant looming head that was peering down as if observing the area. It looked to be made of some kind of brown stone yet the eyes glowed as if it were alive.

"Uh…hey." Tidus said, making a small waive to the massive thing.

The head didn't respond.

"Well, what now?" Asked Elma as they all looked at eachother.

Tidus looked eagerly toward the remaining columns when a voice came out from behind the group.

"Who are YOU?"

Tidus and everyone turned to see a woman of tall stature, dressed in a rather dark, black swordsman's outfit, with brown-gray-ish hair and strikingly red eyes.

Elma sighed, "Ah, Paine."

Paine's eyes were solely hardened on Tidus.

"Who are YOU?" She repeated.

Elma and Marv walked forward. Marv began first, "He's, uh, Xersha."

Elma nodded, "Yeah, from…The Moonflow. Joined us awhile ago."

Paine did not look convinced in Tidus' eyes, at all. However, she also seemed not to ask the same question again. Instead she turned her head to her shoulder and shouted to behind her.

"Nothing in this area! Just some moldy ol' junk." She then turned back to the group and gave a small smile. She then left without saying another word.

Tidus heaved out a sigh. He turned to Elma. "WHO was that?"

Elma sighed in return and smiled, "Oh, That's Paine. A new friend of Yuna's and a member of The Gullwings, like she is. She's the, very, quiet type."

Tidus nodded, "I gathered."  
Tidus then turned his attention back on the two remaining columns in the back of the room and both he and Lucas walked towards them.

"Are those what I think they are?" He asked Tidus as they got closer. Tidus could tell that Lucas' mind was alive with the possibility of these things as much as they were in Tidus'.

"I believe so. That is, if the stories are true." Tidus said. Although, he wasn't saying it, he REALLY did hope they were true. After reading the book on this place, Tidus had been having dreams of being reunited with Auron and his "father" Jecht. That, and maybe then, he could also introduce Jecht to Yuna.

As the two got closer to the columns, they noticed new additions that they couldn't see from where they had been previously been. There were small bowls on top of the columns and, as Tidus and Lucas got even closer, they could see a strange aqua-colored liquid swirling inside the bowls. Lucas then stopped the two of them when he noticed writings on the columns. They were exactly the same and they read: "_Only those of purest of hearts may rejoin the life they once had part. Give their treasure to the bowl and Veagon's Judgment shall take toll._"

Tidus looked to Lucas. "Veagon's Judgement?"

Lucas sighed and he looked back up at the massive, red-glowing-eyed, head looming up on the ceiling. "I think they mean him. I think he decides if the person, or persons, are worth bringing back or not."

Tidus looked up at the thing and sighed. He then looked back at the writing and then looked at the part that said, "_Give their treasure to the bowl_". It then struck him. They had to put something belonging to the deceased inside the bowl in order for Veagon to see of they were good enough to come back or not.

Tidus again, sighed. He had nothing of Auron's or Jecht's to offer.

The two went back and rejoined the others.

"So?" Marv inquired, looking between them.

"I'm guessing Lord Dedlock hasn't come here, yet." Tidus said. "All those other altars had been used a way long time ago."

"So, what do we do? Wait for him to come here or are we going to smash them so he can't use them?" Asked Bern.

Elma smiled, "It seems like the most sensible option. After all, if the stories are true, those things can be a dangerous weapon in the hands of those who want them to bring back dangerous people."

"_It's what I had in mind, young lady."_

All turning, Lord Dedlock stood hovering at the entrance, his eyes a fiery-red, glowing, color.

"Tidus…" Lucas said, in an alarmed sounding voice.

Tidus noticed it too. Behind Lord Dedlock were six other unsents, each one of them had the look of evil, death, and danger. Lord Dedlock had not come alone, this time.

* * *

To Tidus, the battle seemed to have started the moment they saw Dedlock floating there. Dedlock went straight for Tidus as his "companions" went right after the other four.

Lord Dedlock seemed to have an evil sneer on himself.

"_You're going to die here and now, Shuyin; and I shall once again be born again to do what my Master needs."_

_Master? _Tidus thought as he continued on backing his way through the maze of broken altars. _He has a Master? Who is it? What is it?_

Tidus' questions remained in his head as he continued on backing only up until Dedlock revealed two red-colored scythes from his robe and then lunged at Tidus, slashing wildly.

As Tidus took the beating and tried his own, he looked eagerly for his comrades who might've been successful in defeating those who Deadlock had brought with him. Thus far, no one came to join Tidus in fighting Lord Dedlock. Tidus, instead, could barely hear, amidst his own struggled breathing, the shouts and rumblings of the fights that were happening behind them. Tidus hoped, with all his might that all of them would live to see this one out.

Lord Dedlock took a massive swing that cut into Tidus' kneecaps, bringing Tidus both back into what was happening at hand and causing him a tremendous amount of pain. Tidus clenched his teeth and his eyes watered as blood came seeping from his knees.

Lord Dedlock smiled. "_I'll admit, you ARE strong, Shuyin, but only in the tiniest of places."_

Tidus glared at the unsent horror and struck out with his sword and managed to knock the scythes from Dedlock's hands. Lord Dedlock scowled and he charged at Tidus, grabbing ahold of Tidus' neck and flew with him upwards, then forwards, at a tremendous speed, towards the wall. Tidus could swear that he could not have heard himself hitting the wall for the pain alone deafened him. Blood hacked its way out of Tidus' mouth as Lord Dedlock tightened his grip against Tidus' throat.

"_Like I said before, Shuyin, I want to see the light leave your eyes. I want to see my daughter's mistake shrivel away in my grasp, I want to-"_Lord Dedlock seemed to stop there as he was looking directly at Tidus half opened eyes.

"_Y-You…You are not Shuyin!" _He gasped.

Tidus grinned. A bloody grin.

"Now…w-what…gave m-me…away?" He wheezed.

Lord Dedlock looked on aghast at Tidus' face.

"Tidus!" Elma shouted.

Tidus looked down and smiled all the more as he saw the shambled, yet still alive, figures of his friends who were now sending shots and spells at Dedlock's back.

"How's that feel, eh, Dead-face!" Marv shouted as he shot row after row of Holy Bombs at Lord Dedlock.

Lord Dedlock roared in a mad fit, he then threw Tidus harshly against the wall and sped on out of the chamber like a bat out of hell.

Elma and Marv seemed to wait to see if he had finally gone before coming over to Tidus who was being administered by Bern and Lucas.

"Damn, you took a pounding." Marv said, grinning. He had lost a tooth and a large gash came over the top of his scalp.

Tidus grunted as the Hi-potion scorched the back of his dusty throat. "I've had better and worst."

Everyone sat down on the ground breathing heavily and passing the Hi-Potion canteen around.

Lucas sighed, "So, Tidus, what do we-"

"IT IS DONE!!!"

All their heads looked around for the source of the booming voice.

"Up there!" Pointed Bern. The large massive head seemed to be, eerily enough, looking down on the group. Its mouth moved as it spoke.

"THE TWO, OF PURE HEARTS, SHALL ONCE AGAIN WALK THE LANDS OF SPIRA!!! IN…ONE…DAY'S…TIME!!!"

The head then closed it's eyes and the began to be moving up into the darkness that was the ceiling until, impressively enough, due to its size, it was no longer in sight.

Everyone returned his or her gazes onto eachother.

"What did the ruddy thing mean by "it is done"?" Marv asked.

Tidus and Lucas exchanged looks and both, despite their still fragmented strengths, both got up and ran over to the two remaining alters to see what had been offered.

Both of their mouths had dropped. Inside, the two dishes, swirling and glowing were the toy Blitzball and in the other offering bowl, the locket.

No one spoke for several hours as everyone crowded around the two offering bowls, the toy Blitzball and the Locket, both still spinning and glowing in the bowls' strange liquid.

Bern, then, sighed. "So, this means that Shuyin and Lenne are…"

Tidus nodded and sighed, "Yup. That sums it up."

"Wow." Elma said. Shaking her head.

Marv lit a cigar and walked away mumbling something incoherent from the group.

Lucas looked to Tidus, "Well, what shall we do now, Tidus? We thwarted Dedlock's plan to use these things to restore him and his evil cronies; mission accomplished. What do we do now, though?"

Tidus shrugged, "Well, we'll be having two new people join us, I guess. After that, I suggest we smash these altars so Dedlock won't be tempted to use them after we leave."

Lucas nodded, "Sounds good."

"But they won't be here until tomorrow. The big, scary, head said so." Bern interjected.

Tidus, again, shrugged. "Well, I guess we can spend the night here, then."

A few moments later, as Lucas, Marv, and Bern started to set up camp, Tidus walked away deciding he needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Already today gave him more than what he needed, and in a way it gave him more trouble. First, starting with the appearance of Yuna's friend, followed by finding out that Dedlock's ultimate goal was to do his master's bidding, which, unto itself added more to the pile for Tidus had no clue as to who Dedlock was referring to. Then, to top it all off, Tidus had now, accidentally set the course for two people who've been dead for over a century to be brought back to life suddenly. Tidus felt a great need to sit down and cradle his throbbing head.

"How're you doing? You alright?"

Tidus looked behind himself and saw Elma standing with a concerned expression on her face.

Tidus smiled, "Doing great. Not only is the situation worst because Dedlock's not doing all of this evil, bad-guy stuff, for himself; I've accidentally played God and brought back to people from the dead. One, of whom, nearly tried to kill everything here on Spira. Other than those, I'm fine. You?"

Elma sighed as she approached him, arms crossed and her head down.

"Tidus…Tell me again, why you're doing all of this?"

"What? Brining people back? I'll admit it's new but, hey, you gotta try new things once and awhile, right?" Tidus laughed sarcastically.

Elma shook her head. "No. That's not what I mean." She looked up at him. "Why are you going through all this when you should be with the one person who's, almost, literally gone through hell to be with you, again? You keep on saying that you're going to see Yuna, but you're not ready yet. My question is, are you ever?"

Tidus sighed and swung his arms as he sat down on a rock, Elma joined him.

"When Paine came here, it would have been nice to let her know so she could tell Yuna that you ARE alive again."

Tidus nodded, sadly. "Yeah, I should have."

"Well then, what stopped you?"

Tidus got up again and began to pace around and then he stopped and scratched the back of his head. "It's gonna sound lame, but…I'm just not ready."

Elma looked at him with a blank expression. It seemed that she was waiting to see if he had more to offer than that.

Tidus continued, "Yuna's an entirely different person, now. I don't want to sound stupid but…" He sighed as he sat down next to Elma, again. "She's been having a blast not being High Summoner anymore, where exactly would I fit in with her adventures with her "Gullwings"?"

Elma smiled and patted Tidus on the leg. "I'm sure she'd "fit" you in. Like I said, she was going nuts over the last couple of years becoming obsessed with these Spheres, hoping, in some way, that some part of you might be in them and that the two of you could be together again. It sounds to me that she's MORE than willing to have you be apart of her life, than you give her credit for."

Tidus smiled.

Elma's expression changed all of a sudden and so did her focus as she darted her head and looked down further down the hallway of the Ruins.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

Tidus furrowed his brow in confusion, but listened all the same and soon he came to same wonderment that Elma seemed to have.

"Say, isn't that…"

Both of the, got up and walked further down the Ruins until they came to an opening that held several people.

LeBlanc, and her stooges, Logos and Ormi stood at the entrance of the gap, the two men looking around in awe. LeBlanc, however seemed to have her attention elsewhere, as well as her conversation.

"Ooh! I hate those lousy Gullwings, Noojy!" She pouted.

Elma looked to Tidus, "_Noojy?" _She whispered, in confusion.

The two crept a little further along the wall and soon they found out who LeBlanc was talking to. Myvn Nooj stood at the entrance of an inlet where a boat was waiting, along with a driver. Nooj looked completely bored by this particular conversation.

"What are they doing that is upsetting you now, LeBlanc?" He asked, with half-interest and concern in his voice.

LeBlanc crossed her arms, "Well, for ONE thing, they stole another Sphere from me!"

"Well, aren't you stealing theirs, as well?" He smiled.

LeBlanc gave a half-smile, "THAT's besides the point. Secondly, I think hey have some henchmen working for them."

Nooj looked more intrigued by this piece of information as he pushed up his specs. "Really? What makes you say that?"

"Well, when the three of us were minding our own business at Mt Gagazet, this blonde-haired fool got rough with Logos and nearly damaged his poor hand."

"It's true." Said Logos, with a dramatic whimper. He held up his bandaged hand.

Tidus grinned. _You're just lucky that's all I did._ He thought.

LeBlanc continued, "We were completely surrounded by that guy and his little group."

Nooj thought for a moment and smiled, "Were there two women with him? A young one and a slightly older one?"

LeBlanc looked surprised. "Yes. And two men, as well. What are you going to do about them, Noojy?"

Nooj sighed, "I'll talk with them, if that'll make you happy."

LeBlanc waived her fan pompously in front of her face. "Be sure that you do, Noojy. We can't have ingrates like those ruining the peace you've worked so hard to create."

Nooj smiled, "I agree."

LeBlanc smiled, "Well, then. Logo and Ormi and I must be off before those Gullwings-upstarts sniff out another of our precious Spheres. Logos! Ormi! Come!" She then gave Nooj a little wink and then turned away and started walking down the hallway, followed closely by her faithful companions.

Nooj, watching her leave, sighed and said outloud. "That woman will be the death of me one of these days."

Elma nudged Tidus and the two of them removed themselves from their listening place and approached Nooj.

"Nooj!" Elma called out.

Nooj turned around and then completely took a step back in surprise.

"Well, well, well. Elma, Tidus, interesting finding the two of you here."

"Same could be said of you." Tidus said.

Nooj looked toward the direction LeBlanc went. "Well, let's just say this place has the luxury of giving peace and privacy to those who desire it."

Both Tidus and Elma nodded. Nooj turned to Elma. "So, I've heard you've found Bern. Was she okay?"

Elma nodded. "She was fine. Her kidnappers, however…"

Both Tidus and Elma gave Nooj a rough account of what they've recently experienced starting with Baralai's possession, to unearthing the legendary ship Odin, to battling out Lord Dedlock for the third time here, an finally to the accidental reincarnation of two individuals.

Nooj listened and nodded along through their stories and when they had finished, he smiled. "Wow, seems like you have more work ahead of you."

"Sir?" Elma looked confused.

Nooj nodded, "Elma, I'd like you and Bern to continue on with Tidus on this journey to find out more about Lord Dedlock and what his plans are."

"But Sir. What about Mushroom Rock?" Elma inquired.

Nooj waived a dismissive hand, "Lucil can take care of what needs to be done there, don't worry about that. I want YOU to focus on this problem. Understood?"

Elma stood at attention and saluted Nooj. "Yes, Sir."

Nooj nodded. "Very good. Now, Tidus, these two people who've been the lucky contestants of coming back, who are they?"

"Lenne and Shuyin." Tidus answered.

Nooj's eyes went wide. "Really? This IS interesting."

Tidus nodded, "I hadn't planned it though it, uh, sort of happened on its own."

Nooj smiled, "I wouldn't care one way or the other, so don't worry about it."

Elma looked at Nooj curiously. "Uh, Sir? You do remember what Shuyin tried to do, right?"

Nooj nodded, "Yes, but I also remember what Yuna told Baralai, Gippal, and I when she came back out of the Farplane with her friends. Shuyin was only destructive because of the past and now he's coming back with the one person who'll keep him in check, I really don't see the harm. Don't you believe in second chances, Elma?"

Elma sighed and nodded.

Nooj nodded, "I do too. There seems to be something serendipitous about this, anyway."

"How do you mean?" Tidus asked.

"Well," Nooj began, pushing his specs back to his face, "Lenne's Lord Dedlock's daughter, correct?"

Both Tidus and Elma nodded.

"Then we'll be able to get information we, at present, don't have on him and may find a way to defeat him, correct?"

Tidus grinned, "Yeah. I think so."

"Well then, problem solved. Besides, From what I hear, Vegnagun's nearly dismantled so Shuyin's going to have a helluva time trying to find another doomsday weapon."

Elma and Tidus laughed.

Nooj looked to his driver of his boat who seemed to be pointing to some clock.

"Well, I got to get running. I'm meeting with Gippal in the Calm Lands. He has some sort of big news. Knowing Gippal, it only means chaos. Take care, you two and find out everything you can."

Both nodded and bidded Nooj good-bye as he got onto his boat.

* * *

Standing faraway, but in hearing range, Paine put her hand to her chin as she thought about everything that had been spoken between the three, that is, only until a loud voice came calling to her on her comm-set.

"_Paine! Where are you! Brother's getting ridiculous and Yuna's getting worried!"_ Rikku's voice, in Paine's opinion was something more to be worried about than her absence.

She pressed a button below her comm-set. "I'm coming. Start the engines."

* * *

The next day came very quickly and Tidus stretched and was surprised to see that he was the only one up.

Walking over to their supplies, Tidus made himself some Al Bhed Darjeeling and looked upon his, still sleeping companions in fondness.

Marv was snoring like a bear. Lucas was curled with his belongings tightly clung to his arms, Elma and Bern were sleeping soundly, and Shuyin and Lenne lay huddled together…

Tidus dropped his cup in surprise and rubbed his eyes to eliminate any traces of sleep that may have interfered with his vision. But, sure enough, there, lying by the two altars where their "treasures" were presented lay Shuyin and Lenne.

Tidus quietly approached the two, who were sleeping as soundly as the others, apparently. However, as soon as he got a foot closer to them, Tidus' foot accidentally knocked over Marv's Alchemist's Gun that was left standing up next to one of the altars.

The sound alone caused Lenne to stir and she opened her eyes. She looked around, but it was only when she saw Tidus that she began backing her way till her back was propped up against the altar where her Locket lay.

Tidus held up two hands. "Relax, Lenne. It's ok, all right? I'm not bad, believe me."

Lenne looked around the area in confusion but it was when she spotted Shuyin slouched next to her that she looked as though she were about to faint.

"Hey, take it easy." Tidus said as he sat down about three feet away from her. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

Lenne closed her eyes and held a hand to her pulsating chest. "Wh-Where are we?"

Tidus smiled. "Don't worry, there's a lot to explain."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Alright, I'll admit it, it was pretty obvious with the two altars and the offerings that needed to be made to draw where this story was going to go. But, hey, if you found it to be a good chapter, then I'm happy.

Q-n-P


	8. Purposes

Chapter Eight: Purposes 

At first it wasn't clear to Tidus as to how Lenne and Shuyin would react about their having comeback from the dead and into the world. Lenne seemed absolutely calm and resolved about the whole thing while Shuyin seemed somewhat mystified and curious.

After explaining the circumstances surrounding their "rebirth", both Lenne and Shuyin seemed to keep to themselves for awhile, only until everyone had boarded Odin did they finally open up to Tidus and the others.

"So, uh, what's been happening since, I was last around?" Shuyin asked. Looking a little guilty as he scratched the back of his head.

Tidus smiled. He then reached into his pocket and tossed Shuyin his toy Blitzball.

"Well, first of off, I believe this belongs to you."

Shuyin caught the ball and looked at it with wide-eyes. "I…I thought I lost this ages ago…" He looked at Tidus. "Where did you find this?"

Tidus motioned around Odin's cabin. "Here, actually."

Shuyin looked around and then it hit him. "I've been here before." He looked to Lenne and sighed. "WE'VE been here before."

Tidus nodded, "We found Odin buried in Mt Gagazet. I found your toy Blitzball along with Lenne's Locket." Tidus tossed the Locket to Shuyin. "These two things are what brought you guys back, back down there in the ruins."

Shuyin sat down in one of the seats, both items in his hands. He held his hands to his face shaking his head, wearily.

"It seemed like another lifetime, ago, when that happened."

Tidus sat down next to him. Watching his supposed "twin", in sudden admiration.

Shuyin looked back to Tidus. "I've done some terrible things that last time I came back to Spira. I'm surprise that the lot of you didn't "axe" me as soon as I came back."

Tidus stretched and put his hands behind the back of his head, "Well, it's all in the past, as far as we're concerned. Besides, from what I understand, you weren't exactly yourself, anyways."

Shuyin shook his head, "I don't know. Lenne convinced be it was just blind rage, that had clouded over me."

Tidus looked over to Lenne who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Lucas and Elma.

"Well, she looks like someone who knows what they're talking about. I know someone like her, myself."

Shuyin smiled. "Where is "she" right now?"

Tidus sighed and he closed his eyes. He then smiled, "Doing what she does best. Being herself, unselfishly helping others, and all for the sake of wanting the world to be a better place."

Shuyin chuckled, "Sounds like Lenne, as well."

"Aw, Dammit…" Marv said out loud.

Everyone ceased his or her conversation and looked toward Marv who was pressing several buttons.

"What is it this time?" Asked Lucas, giving a cocky smile.

"We need to re charge the fuel cells. I thought I had those idiots back at the desert charge them fully, but it seems, in their "infinite wisdom", that they only charged them only HALF-full."

"Where are we, exactly?" Asked Bern.

Elma looked out the window, "We're just coming over Luca."

"Better make this a pit stop, then." Said Marv. He then slammed the throttle down and had the ship come down.

Shuyin looked out the window at the city that is Luca.

"Luca, huh? Haven't been here in awhile."

As soon as they landed near the airstation, Marv left the ship to talk to the Mechs about the recharging of the fuel cells, leaving the others to talk about what they should do in the meantime.

It was then, that Tidus found Lenne talking to him for the first time since he had found her and Shuyin brought back in the Underwater Ruins.

"Uh, Tidus?"

Tidus turned to her, "Yes?"

"Elma tells me that…my father is causing all this pain and suffering in Spira, is this true?"

Tidus sat down in the seat, thinking. _Hoo-boy, this is NOT going to be easy._

"How much as she told you of what's happened?" Tidus asked.

Lenne shrugged, "She told me to talk to you, actually."

Tidus sighed and began from the beginning. When he had finished, Lenne was the one who sighed, despairingly.

"I should have known."

Shuyin, who was sitting next to her, squeezed her hand, in affection.

"Seems like he's up to his old tricks, again, huh?" He said to her.

Lenne looked to Tidus and she bit down onto her bottom-lip as she closed her eyes. She then opened them and looked down to the floor.

"My father, Lord Dedlock, used to be a kind man. It wasn't only until my mother's death that he started hating the world. When my mother had gotten ill, he took her to Bevelle to see their healers in hopes that they would aid her. They rejected him due to his support of a man whose radical ideas had made him an enemy of Bevelle, Yu Yevon."

Tidus looked at her with wide-eyes, "Yu Yevon?" He repeated.

She nodded. "After my mother's death, Lord Dedlock became very protective of me. There wasn't a singly place where he let me go out of his sight. Even when Shuyin and his mother, A'dlin, were around, he would never let me be alone with anyone but him."

"He was kind of a jerk." Shuyin said, grinning.

Lenne continued, "Then, one day, after having a meeting with Yu Yevon in Luca, my father became even more distant and more protective. He was planning on making a trip to Bevelle, but never told me what he had planned on doing there. He told me that I was to go with him and do whatever he told me to. A'dlin became worried and she planned on taking Shuyin and me far away from my father. Late in the night, she took me and Shuyin and we boarded this ship to Zanarkand. Unfortunately, well, you know, we ended up crashing due to some fiend on Mt. Gagazet attacking our ship. A'dlin died after we had crashed."

Shuyin looked away and at the toy Blitzball in his hand, sighing sadly.

Lenne squeezed his hand as he had done with her. She turned back to Tidus. "Some Ronso had found us, and some several others, and helped us back to their caves to heal before a rescue party from Zanarkand took us back to the city."

"What happened to your father?" Tidus asked.

Lenne sighed, "He went ahead and went to Bevelle. I found out later that he was killed by Bevelle guards trying to break into some sacred area of theirs."

"Kind of runs in the family, huh?" Said Shuyin, trying to make a joke. However, Lenne didn't respond to his chagrin, only looking more somberly toward the floor.

Tidus thought more and more about the library that Dedlock had broken into when he had possessed Baralai. He related this information to Shuyin and Lenne.

"What do you think his plan is?" Tidus asked after re-telling about the events that happened lately in Bevelle.

Lenne shrugged, "I couldn't tell you. The only other thing I remember is that my father was researching a place called "The Den of Woes", extensively."

"That place?" Shuyin looked at her in surprise. "What would he want from there?"

Lenne didn't respond.

Tidus sighed, "Well, I guess we now know where to head to next. Thanks Lenne, for telling me."

Lenne smiled, "I hope it helps. I really don't know what else to tell you."

Later, Lenne decided to go with Bern and Elma into Luca while Shuyin tagged along with Tidus.

Shuyin brought out a question that Tidus himself had been asking himself for along time as they walked through Luca's square.

"You know, Tidus. I can't help to think that, in some way, from what you've told me that we're almost related in some way, or another."

Tidus nodded, "I've noticed that too. I think the Fayth modeled, or "dreamed" me after you."

Shuyin laughed, "Well, they have good taste. Seriously, though, why me of all people?"

Tidus shrugged, "Well, despite you being a jerk and almost wiping out all of Bevelle, I guess they think of you as a good person."

Shuyin sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

They continued on through the quarter and then came up to the Blitzball stadium. Tidus told Shuyin all about the games that Tidus had played there with Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs, which led to them winning the Blitzball Championship.

Shuyin smiled, "Good to know things like Blitzball haven't gone out of style after a 1,000 years."

Tidus nodded. "Think you'll go back to playing it after we kick Dedlock's ass?"

Shuyin sighed, "I don't know what I'll do. Hadn't really expected to be dragged back to life, so I don't know. What about you? Once you've done what needs to be done with Dedlock what's your plans?"

Tidus didn't answer but merely shrugged.

Walking more, it was only when Tidus spotted something on a post that they stopped for the third time. A flyer with a picture of Yuna on it declaring: "Lady Yuna! Live! Here in Luca at the Amphitheater! Today!" had been taped to the post.

_Yuna…_ Tidus thought, dreamily.

Shuyin seemed to catch Tidus' gaze and he smiled. "Pretty girl. Yours, I take it?"

Tidus sighed, "I guess."

Shuyin looked at the photo and then took a step back. "I know her…"

Tidus nodded, "You, uh, had a little fight with her and her friends on the Farplane, from what I hear."

"Ah." Shuyin scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah, now it's all coming back." He then looked at the photo, then at Tidus. "Are you going to go see her?"

Tidus froze. He hadn't really considered it but something inside him told him he needed to.

He took a deep breath and then nodded. "You know what? I think I will."

Shuyin grinned and slapped Tidus on the back. "Well, go get her, then! I think I'll head back to the ship and see if Lenne's come back. I'll tell the others where you're at, alright?"

Tidus nodded and then Shuyin took off.

Entering the Luca Amphitheater, Tidus found the place completely packed. Hard rock music could be heard at the entranceway blaring followed by the sweet voice of a woman. Tidus followed some people around who went down the isles to their seats. Tidus hung back at the entrance and watched.

Tidus, having never heard Yuna sing before, was completely mesmerized by her voice and the energy she was displaying on the stage. She seemed to be singing a song about how her heart will keep on going even though it seems like it was dying, all the same.

Tidus smiled. While Yuna's appearance had changed her attitude as well, she remained the same person he fell in love with all those years ago. Tidus half-wondered if she could see him standing there at the entranceway amidst the many fans of hers that were cheering their hearts out to her.

"_Yo! Tidus! We're just about refueled, how about you getting your blonde-butt back here!" _Marv said into the inter-comm on Tidus' shoulder.

Tidus sighed. He wanted to stay longer. Seeing Yuna again felt good and he wanted it to last longer. Sighing, again, Tidus removed himself from the entranceway and began walking out when a hand turned him around and then slammed him up against the wall.

A hand then gripped tightly at his throat and he felt something immensely sharp near his groin. Looking down, he saw a large sword, its tip just underneath the hemline of the v-line of his pants. Looking up, he found the same familiar, suspicious, red-eyes of the brown-gray haired woman.

Paine. Yuna's friend.

"Xersha, I assume." She said.

Tidus looked down nervously at the lingering sword and then back at her.

"Who are you, really?" She said, her expressionless face unchanging.

Tidus tried swallowing and for that matter to speak but found it difficult due to the woman's grip.

"Paine! What are you doing?" A familiar voice called out.

Rikku came into view and, at first, looked to her friend in exasperation, then turned her attention to the man she had pinned to the wall.

"Wha-?" She began.

"He was at the Underwater Ruins with that group calling themselves the "Razorbacks"." Paine said, not looking at Rikku but still at Tidus. "They said his name is Xersha, but he looks strangely like someone we fought at the Farplane, doesn't he?"

Rikku nodded. "Who are you?"

Again, Tidus tried to speak but wasn't able to.

"Paine, let him speak." Rikku said and Paine, then, released her grip.

Tidus coughed several times before finding his voice, again. "…Damn. You're a strong, girl."

Paine wasn't amused. "Tell us, who you are, NOW!"

Tidus sighed and looked to Rikku. "You know, I had gotten less trouble from you when we first met, Rikku. All you did was knock me out."

Rikku's eyes went wide and she moved closer. "What did you say?"

Tidus smiled, "Both you and Brother sure made me work my ass off on that ship, remember?"

Paine looked to Rikku whose lip was quivering and then it disappeared as awe and amazement replaced the confused look that was there.

"C-Can it be? Is it really you?" She pushed Paine aside, and put her hands on Tidus' face.

Tidus grinned and it seemed that was all that was needed to confirm to Rikku who he really was. She then grabbed his hands and started jumping up and down.

"It is! It is you! Tidus!"

Paine looked more confused as she sheathed her blade.

"How long have you been back!?" Rikku asked as she finally settled down.

"About a week or so." Tidus said.

"So, why haven't you tried to find us? Yuna will be so happy once she's seen you're back! Come! She's almost done with her performance." Rikku grabbed his arm and began to drag him when he stopped her. She looked at him confused.

"What is it?" She asked.

"_Tidus! Where in Spira are you! We need to get going if we're going to beat Lord Dead-face to Mushroom Rock!"_ Marv shouted, once again in the inter-comm.

"I'll be right there, just hold on a sec'." Tidus responded. He then turned back to Rikku and Paine.

"What's going on?" Asked Rikku.

Tidus sighed and began telling the two of them all that had occurred since Tidus came back on the Mi'Ihen Highroad. When he had finished, Rikku looked exasperated. "But, why won't you see Yuna!"

Tidus sighed, "Rikku…"

She shook her head and grabbed his arm. "No! I can't let you do this to her! If she finds out you're back and you're not here, she'll be devastated! I won't let you do that to her!"

Tidus was finding Rikku's grim almost as hard as Paine's.

"Don't you realize what she's been through since you went away? You can't do this to her, Tidus!"

Tidus sighed. "Rikku…Tell Yuna to come to The Den of Woes. That's where we'll be."

Rikku let go, studying him. "The Den of Woes?"

"That place." Paine said, shaking her head.

Tidus nodded. "I have to hurry if we're going to be able to stop Lord Dedlock. Please Rikku. I want to see Yuna again, but I need to do this first, alright?""

Rikku thought for a moment, looked to Paine, and then sighed and smiled and nodded. "Alright, we'll meet you at the Den of Woes. But please, still be there when we get there."

Tidus grinned and nodded, "I will." He then waived good bye and dashed out of the Amphitheater.

Back aboard Odin, Tidus told all of them of Yuna and the others meeting them there.

"Finally!" Bern said smirking. "I knew you couldn't keep yourself away from her for too long."

"Hey, I wasn't "trying" to keep myself away from her." Tidus said, frowning.

"Whatever." Bern said, grinning all the more.

As soon as they were further ahead, Marv gave a hushed moan and called to everyone. "Uh, guys. I think we're a little too late."

Everyone looked out the portside window and everyone had a look of horror upon his or her face of what they saw.

Mushroom Rock was now littered with hundreds of dead-bodies, all of them the Youth League members.

"No." Elma whispered.

Tears came to Bern's eyes.

"Damn." Lucas said.

"How…how horrible! Did my father do this?" Lenne asked.

Tidus sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. We'll find out more when we land, though."

No sooner said, as Marv gently brought down Odin to the surface and everyone onboard came pouring out and into the smoky-haze that surrounded the Youth League's area. All the Machina equipment lay smoldering, blood could bee seen sprayed in every direction. Some bodies looked to be in positions that suggested that one was trying to protect the other. As Tidus and the others walked through, Tidus then spotted ahead a hole in a cave had the most bodies piles up around it. It was the entrance to the Den of Woes.

"No. No!" Elma shouted. She then ran and Tidus could see why. One of the forms at the entrance was Lucil. Her face bruised, one of her legs missing, her body lying like that of a discarded trashed doll; she had most certainly been through hell in her final hours.

"Lucil! Lucil! No!" Elma shouted a sshe shook the body of her friend in dire hopes that something might come out of it.

Marv quickly pulled her away, whispering, "C'mon, Elm'. C'mon."

Tidus could hear her crying and sobbing, all the while, while she still cried out in anguish.

Tidus crouched down over Lucil's body, and he gently brushed away a strand of red hair that had gotten into her eyes. Tidus looked past her into the entrance of the Den of Woes, his eyes hardened.

_Dedlock, you'll pay for this. Mark my words…YOU WILL PAY. _Tidus then stood up and clenched his fists and then angrily punched at the ground. He kept on hitting the ground until…

"Tidus?"

Turning his head, Tidus could see three figures approaching. Tidus got up and turned and he could see that two of them were Rikku and Paine, their faces similar to everyone else's of the slaughter that happened here. But the third person, the one in between them, had her eyes solely on Tidus.

Yuna looked at Tidus, wantingly, pleadingly, as if to ask him to verify that she was correct in calling out his name.

Tidus stood there looking at her and her at him.

Then, Tidus grinned and placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

Yuna's eyes brightened and she then dashed forward and put her arms around him, so forcefully that she nearly made him lose his balance.

"You're back…You're really back…" she said in a whisper.

Tidus stroked her hair and whispered back to her. "I'm here. I'm here for you, Yuna."

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I'm going to sit back and wait for some reviews for this one before I continue on. I really would like to hear what everyone thinks of this and what changes I can make to make it better for everyone. So, till then, keep reading and by all means please review.

Q-n-P


	9. Awakening the Sleeper

Chapter Nine: Awakening the "Sleeper"

In a weird way, Tidus was feeling particularly happy. Despite the fact that there were hundreds of bodies that were being gathered up, Tidus felt good because Yuna was beside him once again. He remembered that fateful moment where he knew that he had to leave her those two years ago, hugging her, only to pass through her, and then leaping off into the sky, headlong into the unknown abyss. A heartache that felt like a lifetime, now seemingly felt gone.

Exploring the inner depths of the Den of Woes, Tidus, along with Yuna, scoured the cave looking high and low for any tell-tale signs that might indicate what in the cave had been of interest to Lord Dedlock, that caused the horrendous slaughter, afterwards.

Yuna held up a sphere that gave them light as they searched tirelessly for whatever might be evident, although, so far, nothing seemed to give way.

Walking further in Tidus found something peculiar on the floor in the center. Pyrflies slowly were coming out of a small crevasse Tidus bent low and looked down, a sinking feeling came over him as it became slowly relevant as to what this could mean.

Yuna, looking over his shoulder, sighed. "So, that's what this "Lord Dedlock" was after, isn't it?"

Tidus nodded, sighing, grudgingly.

"What was it, do you think? Did he get something and then came out and killed everyone?" She asked.

Tidus got up and shook his head, "No. I think…I think he brought some others out with him, and that they did all of that, outside." Tidus turned and saw Yuna, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"He let "some others" out? Who? What?" She asked.

Tidus looked down to the ground and shook his head, wearily, "I don't know, Yuna. I Know he has something big planned and," He looked at her with absolute dread, "I think it may have to do with Yu Yevon."

Yuna took a step back and held a hand to her chest, her eyes unchanged from before; terror filled them as before. "Y-Yu Yevon? But, but we defeated him!"

Tidus nodded, "I remember, believe me. But, Lord Dedlock use to serve him when he was alive. He…he may have found a way to…bring him back."

Yuna looked to the floor, her hand still attached to her chest, the other to the glowing sphere. She looked up at Tidus, hopefully. "We'll beat him, though, right? You and me…together?"

Tidus smiled and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her lovingly on her forehead. "Of course we will." He said.

Both of them returned from the Den of Woes and noticed that the others had brought all the dead soldiers of the Youth League together, wrapped in ceremonial bags, and placed in a circular pattern where Lenne was standing in the middle of.

Tidus noticed Yuna being caught off guard when she saw her and he quickly gave an explanation as to her being alive again.

"Shuyin's here as well." Tidus finished. Yuna gave Tidus an even more surprised look.

"Shuyin? Shuyin's here?"

Tidus nodded and the two of them went back to watch Lenne as she brought from her sides two short poles that had beads on long strands at the ends of them. She tilted her head back and swayed her body, moving her arms with the poles in her hands in a wide circle around her body. Lenne then moved about and arched her body in various degrees, and Tidus wasn't exactly sure as to what she was doing until Yuna had spoken it in awe and respect.

"She's sending them."

Tidus then remembered Yuna performing something similar to what Yenne was doing at Kilika Island and here at Mushroom Rock two years earlier. Lenne was performing the Summoner's Sending of those who've perished so the Pyrflies don't allow themselves to group together and become fiends.

Tidus held Yuna's hand as the two of them continued to watch Lenne perform the duty and soon the pyrflies of the dead were rising up and were swirling around here in aa cloud of blue-ish purple mist. She continued on until the pyrflies were then sent out and into the sky; she didn't stop until all had left.

"I've never seen it done like that before." Yuna said, smiling. "It must have been an old method used during her time."

Tidus turned his attention outward and saw the others had been watching Lenne's performance as well. However, to Tidus' surprise, he didn't see Shuyin anywhere.

_Wonder where he went off to?_ Tidus thought.

Tidus soon found the answer. Taking Yuna aboard Odin, to show her around, he found Shuyin watching from the porthole window. He soon got up as he saw Tidus and Yuna enter.

"Uh, hey." He said.

"Hey." Tidus said back. "Why weren't you out there?"

Shuyin sighed, "Gives me the creeps when she does that Summoner thing of hers." Shuyin then remembered that Tidus wasn't alone and turned his attention to Yuna.

Yuna, at first, looked uncertain as to what to say to Shuyin, then she smiled and walked forward.

"It's good to see you well, Shuyin. Do you remember me?"

Shuyin, with a guilty expression on his face, nodded and scratched the back of his head.

Yuna smiled, "We can forget the past, can't we?"

Shuyin nodded and smiled. He looked to Tidus. "So…This is your girl, huh?"

Tidus turned a bit red and Yuna turned to him smiling with a look of amusement on her face.

He could read it in her eyes:_ " "Your Girl", huh?"_

Tidus cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, uh, Shuyin, this is Yuna."

Shuyin nodded. He then looked outside, sighing. "What'd you find?"

"Well, Dedlock's behind this, obviously, but he didn't do all of "this" on his own. I think he brought some "friends" along with him when he came back out of that cave." Tidus said.

Tidus had already told Yuna about the relationship both Lenne and Shuyin had with Lord Dedlock, prior to coming on board of Odin.

"Do you know what he's planning?" She asked Shuyin.

Shuyin shook his head, "I know as much as Tidus, at this point. He may be planning on going after Bevelle, but it's sort of a stretch."

Tidus nodded, "I'm thinking that he's planning on getting Yu Yevon back up and running."

"Well, in that case, why didn't he do that when he was in that Den of Woes?" Shuyin pointed out.

Tidus shrugged, "It might be more complicated than that, I'm guessing."

Soon, they wee joined by Lenne, Lucas, Rikku, and Paine. Both Paine and Rikku looked startled upon seeing Shuyin again and Paine made a move to unsheathe her sword when Yuna held up a hand.

"It's all right." She told her two friends.

Lenne walked past everyone to Shuyin and gave him a hug.

"Did your "thing"?" He asked her.

She nodded. "It's all done."

Tidus turned to Lucas. "How's Elma holding up?"

Lucas sighed, "A little better, but still a wreck. Marv and Bern are trying to get her ton eat, but it's proving to be troublesome."

"Poor Elma." Rikku said, looking sadly.

Marv suddenly appeared, accompanied by Bern. "Hey, Tidus. The "three stooges of the new peace" are here to see you and Yuna."

Tidus walked out, followed by Yuna and everyone else, to find Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj waiting nearby the cave. Nooj looked the worst Tidus had ever seen him. However, he seemed to brighten, slightly, as he noticed Elma and Bern amongst the crowd.

Gippal and Baralai approached Tidus.

"Horrible things have happened because of the Den of Woes." Baralai said. He then sighed despairingly as he looked over his shoulder at the piles of dead bodies that Nooj was by. "But we never anticipated for something like this to ever occur."

"No one should." Yuna said.

Baralai nodded.

"So, this Deadlock-character, is he really THIS sort of a badass?" Gippal asked.

Tidus nodded, "As bad as they come."

Both Baralai and Gippal nodded as Nooj finally joined them. "Any idea on where he's headed to next, Tidus?" He asked.

Tidus then told the others first of what he found in the Den of Woes and then Lord Dedlock's history and his alliance with Yu Yevon.

Baralai turned white, "Y-You can't honestly think…"

Lucas, who was standing near Tidus, sighed, "It seems like a given, Praetor."

"It's either that or he may seek vengeance against Bevelle for what happened to his wife. Even worse, it could be both." Tidus remarked.

Baralai gulped and looked to his comrades, both of who digested the information with their eyes closed.

Nooj was the first to speak, "Are you sure about this, Tidus? Retrieving Yu Yevon's going to be a task greater for any being, let alone one with an army of his own."

Tidus starred at him with wide-eyes. He was about to speak but was cut off by Yuna.

"What! Are you saying it's possible for Yu Yevon to come back to Spira!"

Nooj sighed and looked to Baralai, who was looking at the ground, ashamed. "Yes." He said quietly.

Tidus walked forward to him, "How?"

Baralai gave another deep resonated sigh and looked at Tidus, "By collecting the "Three Relics of Yevon". Those "items" that have been said to belong to Yu Yevon that had been put into hiding, scattered across Spira. Supposedly remnants of his soul reside in these "items"."

Everyone went silent. Tidus spoke.

"Well? Where are they? WHAT are they?"

Baralai shook his head, "I can't tell you. I've only heard rumors of their existence and what possibly could happen should they be rejoined on the Farplane."

"What would happen?" Asked Lenne who came out of Odin with Shuyin.

The sight of Shuyin had Baralai and Gippal taking a step back. Nooj held out a hand to them. "He's fine, now. Baralai, please tell Lady Lenne what would happen on the Farplane, should these "items" come together."

Baralai stood there, his eyes still on Shuyin, but then he closed them and took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Yu Yevon would re-materialize and would be brought back to life, once more."

Tidus shook his head; "We can't let that happen."

Gippal nodded, "Agreed, so, what do you plan on doing? After all you don't know what to look for and you don't know where to look for these as well."

Rikku sighed, "Always the optimist, aren't you, Gip'"

Gippal grinned at her, "It's what YOU'VE always liked about me, Rikku."

Tidus turned to Yuna who looked fraught with fear. Tidus knew that she associated Yu Yevon with Tidus' own disappearance.

Tidus squeezed her hand in comfort.

It was decided later that The Gullwings and The Razorbacks would join together in the hunt for these "items", and soon they all went on their separate scoutings: Tidus and Yuna were to go to Besaid and Kilika Island, Shuyin and Lenne were to go to Mt Gagazet and Zanarkand, Marv and Rikku were to head to the Bikanel Desert and the Underwater Ruins, Elma and Paine were planning on visiting the Calm Lands and the Moonflow, and Lucas and Bern would look into Guadosalem and Bevelle.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I need to rethink some plot ideas I had and also the chronology of this story. Please keep on reviewing and stay tuned.

Q-n-P


	10. Besaid

Chapter Ten: Besaid 

Tidus and Yuna were the first to depart as the groups went their separate ways. Boarding Yuna's airship, The Celsius, Tidus found himself quickly remembered by Brother, Rikku's brother.

"You!" He stated, loudly. His hulking figure looming over Tidus, arms crossed, and a bewildered look etched across his face.

Tidus, nervously, scratched the back of his neck, while Yuna looked on in humor at him.

"Yeah," Tidus replied, "It's been awhile, huh?" Tidus wasn't sure how the, usually quiet, guy would react and it seemed for awhile he didn't until he reached over and took Tidus into a rib-breaking hug.

"Good to see you, friend Tidus!"

Tidus couldn't breathe and air escaped his lips in a rugged gasp.

"Brother, let him down, now." Yuna said, her smile still ever present.

Brother let Tidus go and Tidus clung to the side of the ship, gasping for air.

"Are we to be off, then?" Brother asked Yuna.

Yuna nodded and helped Tidus up as Brother went back to the pilot's chair. Within seconds, the ship was off and hurtling at a fantastic speed.

Yuna showed Tidus around and introduced him to Shinra and Buddy.

Soon, the two of them retired to the bar where Yuna introduced him to the bar-keeper.

"Lady Yoo-na, How nice to see you found your guuy." Said the happy Shoopa. He soon excused himself as he went to restock some items, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone.

"Interesting group of people." Tidus remarked.

"Same could be said of you, you know." Yuna said, smiling, again. "That Marv character seems quite the handful."

Tidus laughed, "You don't know the half of it."

Yuna then became very quiet, very thoughtful.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, worried about her sudden change of mood.

Yuna sighed as she stirred absentmindedly the drink she had been given.

"You seem to have had quite the experience since you came back." She looked at Tidus with thoughtful, expressive, eyes. "Tidus…Why didn't you try to find me when you came back?"

The question Tidus had been dreading was now in front of him. Swallowing, looking down, and then sighing; Tidus looked back to Yuna and gave a shrug and a soft smile.

"Everyone's been telling me of your adventures and how you've changed so dramatically. You seem to be happier now then you were as a Summoner. I guess I was unsure as to what my place was in your life, now that I have returned." Tidus put his hand on Yuna's and squeezed it. "I know you've spent a long time seeking me out since what happened, for which I am eternally grateful." Tidus sighed and looked down at the counter of the bar. "I don't know why I'm here, Yuna. I know why I was sent to Spira the first time, but now…"

Yuna's hand now came onto Tidus' and she took it, holding it in both her hands. She waited until he looked at her before speaking.

"I'm the reason you're back." She then smiled and began telling Tidus about what had occurred after her, Rikku, and Paine's battle with Shuyin and Vegnagun, when the Fayt appeared to her and had asked her if she would like to see Tidus, again.

"I was so disappointed when nothing happened after I accepted their offer. But, you see, Tidus? Your being here is because they DID grant me my request."

Tidus' mind went into a flurry of thinking as he processed, slowly, what Yuna had said and incorporated it with all the dire thinking he had done prior.

So, this was the truth, then. He was here because Yuna made it possible. She had made a wish and it was granted. He wasn't here for a short time period, right?

"Did…did the Fayt say for how long, though?"

Yuna smiled and reached forward and embraced Tidus in a warm hug.

"I don't know, for certain. But for right now, I'm confident that it's going to be for a long time."

Tidus took a deep sigh and returned the embrace Yuna was giving him with equal warmth. This was all that he needed. He could fixate on this problem later, but for now he was happy to be in the company of the one person he truly loved.

Brother announced, loudly, that they had finally reached their destination and soon, in plain view, the shores of Besaid came beneath the underbelly of The Celsius. Walking down the rampart, together, Tidus and Yuna stepped onto the sandy shores and continued on into the jungled area. Besaid Village also came quickly into view and soon their presence was announced to the village.

"Lady Yuna has returned!" One of the villagers announced, loudly. It was followed by an abrupt commotion as people came out of their huts to greet the ex-Summoner. They all, however, stopped in their tracks as they witnessed who she was with. Soon, whispering broke out.

"Can it be?"

"Is it really him?"

"But, he's dead?"

"The-the Guardian has returned!"

All of these and more were whispered, muttered, and then a voice broke out loudly.

"It's you!"

Tidus looked as a familiar figure came charging up the embankment toward them and scooped up Tidus in a fierce hug, spinning him around.

Tidus, concealing his amusement, looked down at the spiky red haired, tanned, man whose face was lit absolute joyfulness.

"Little brother! You're back!"

Wakka set Tidus down, his hands on Tidus' shoulders, looking at him up and down.

"Great to see you again, Wakka." Tidus said, grinning.

Wakka turned to Yuna, "You did it, Yuna, didn't cha?

Yuna put her hands behind her back and pivoted on one foot. "Well, yeah. Told you I'd find a way."

This time, Wakka took the both of them into a massive hug all together.

"Aw, praise be. Lulu will be shocked."

As soon as he let them go, Wakka took Tidus by the shoulder and led him down to his and Lulu's hut, talking at great lengths about what Tidus had missed, from Wakka and Lulu finally getting together to their new-born son.

As soon as they had arrived inside, a warm smile greeted them from a chair holding in her arms, wrapped in a blanket, a cooing baby-sound. Lulu looked warmly to Tidus and Yuna.

"Lulu, look what I've found!" Wakka said, happily as he heartidly slapped Tidus on the back, forward, up to Lulu.

"Yes, Wakka. I could hear your excitement all the way down here. Welcome back, Tidus."

Tidus smiled and nodded. "It's good to be back."

Wakka ushered for both Yuna and Tidus to sit on the pillows on the floor. "Sit, sit, tell us everything, don'tcha know."

So they sat and so they both told Wakka and Lulu of their recent journeys and how they came to find eachother, again. Both Wakka and Lulu listened with great intent and only Wakka interrupted every now and then with questions.

"So, what's it like on the other side, ya?" Wakka asked.

Tidus sighed, "It's nice, I guess. I got to see my father Jecht, Auron, and my mother. But lately it's been kind of been hazy. I don't remember quite well of that experience."

Wakka and Lulu nodded. Yuna, however, looked a little predisposed in thought.

"So what brings you to Besaid, other than to see familiar faces?" Lulu asked.

Tidus and Yuna then told them about what happened at Mushroom Rock, about Lord Dedlock, and the threat of Yu Yevon reemerging.

At the mention of the name, both Wakka and Lulu stared wide-eyed at the pair of them, looking for someone to admit that the other was just joking. Neither Tidus nor Yuna recounted, though.

"But, but we beat him, ya? How could he-?" Wakka stuttered.

Lulu interrupted him, "How is it possible?"

Tidus sighed and told them about the Three Artifacts of Yu Yevon and about how, according to myth, their being put back together could bring Yu Yevon back from the dead.

"So you think these "Artifacts" are here on Besaid?" Lulu asked.

Tidus shrugged, "It's one of many places where it could be. The problem is, no one knows where Yu Yevon put these things, so they could be anywhere."

Lulu sighed and looked down to her son and then to Wakka. "Help them."

It felt like old times, the three of them going on a journey; Tidus smiled to himself as they walked down the road to the far shores and then cut across into the jungle itself. They then cut across the tops of the tress as they hopped up onto an embankment and then onto the trees themselves.

"Where are we going exactly?" Tidus asked, not being familiar in the direction unto which they were headed.

Yuna smiled, "We're going to a secret place where Rikku, Paine, and I had found a sphere. I have a feeling there might be more hidden there."

Tidus shook his head in amazement. Remembering, vividly, of a young girl so timid, so unsure of herself and her abilities, now to see her fully grown into a confident, strong, person.

They trekked for a little ways more until they finally hopped off and landed on the soft shore. Walking up a ways further, they came to a dilapidated stone-like structure.

"This is the place." Yuna announced.

Tidus suddenly gripped her shoulder, stopping her from proceeding further and Wakka stopped on his own as both he and Tidus, and eventually Yuna, noticed a ghostly shadow come out of nowhere and suddenly slid right through into the open crevice of the structure.

"What on Spira was that?" Wakka exclaimed, quickly clutching to his Blitzball in sheer anticipation of a sudden attack.

"An unsent." Tidus replied. "I think you're right." He said to Yuna. "I think we're in the right area."

The three of them proceeded forward and inside, the light soon became diminished and Tidus was forced to bring out his firelight device for them to be able to see.

Yuna brought out her glowing sphere and soon the entire inside structure was illuminated. Tidus marveled at the inside, feeling awe-inspired as the place was vast and massive, much to the deceivement from outside.

They crept their way alongside the wall, taking careful notice not to make their presence known to whatever was scurrying about. Unfortunately, the dust was getting to Wakka, and he soon erupted in a violent sneeze.

"Wha-Choo!!!" He wiped his nose and looked apologetically to Tidus and Yuna.

A loud grumbling sound was heard far ahead, causing Tidus to bring out his sword and for Yuna to bring out her twin pistols. The ventured further on until they saw a light come from a hole in the wall.

"That wasn't there before." Yuna said in a hushed tone.

Tidus nodded and crept along further, careful not to do anything that would add to the noise that they've already created. As soon as they were getting closer ahead, Tidus cloud swear that he could hear the sound of clicking and grunting. It soon came all into focus as they entered a large chamber where, to their surprise a huge scorpion-like creature with twin tails seemed to be sniffing around the area.

It's huge pincers clacked as it roamed around, it's knife-like feet clicking against the stone surface.

Wakka whispered to the others, "_So, what's the plan, ya?_"

Tidus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He knew that this was going to get ugly, no matter what approach they took. Opening his eyes, he held out his hand and yelled, "Fira!"

The Spell hit the monster, which rocked it, but, unfortunately, caused a greenish glow around it which meant that it absorbed fire spells.

The creature, feeling the impact of the spell, shrieked in alarm, as it was now fully aware that it was being threatened. It turned on the spot, and charged at the three.

Tidus, Yuna, and Wakka all dived out of the way as the beast came at them; it's twin-tails striking in multiple directions.

Yuna rolled on the ground and came back up into a crouching position as she fired off multiple rounds at the beast which seemed to do some damage as it winced and then put it's pincers in front of itself to avoid anymore damage.

Wakka, getting back up on his feet, slung his ball at the creature only to have it knocked away by its tails. Wakka retrieved his ball and dived out of the way again as the tails struck the position in which he was.

Tidus charged forward and began hacking, slicing, and gouging any area he could find, all the while trying to avoiding the pincers as they attacked his head, torso, and legs. Yuna quickly joined his as she, to Tidus' surprise, became engulfed in light. Her body seemed to peel away like the rind off of an orange. When the light subsided she was now dressed in a black, metallic, armor. She wielded a sword and jumped in the air. When she came back down, she struck at the floor causing the whole chamber to vibrate and a light to come whooshing up off the ground and strike the monster.

The monster roared out in pain and began turning at a fast pace knocking all three of them down to the ground numerous times.

Tidus felt his teeth chatter and his body ache incredibly as he finally found rest against the floor, albeit violent and suddenly.

Wakka through his Blitzball once again and this time was successful in hitting the creature between his eight eyes. Yuna administered a healing remedy to Tidus and then preformed his same exact routine of jumping and performing "darkness" on the creature.

The creature managed to grab Tidus' leg and hoisted him up and into the air. Being upside down, Tidus frantically swung his body to avoid the poisonous barbed tails from striking him, and then he immediately changed tactics and began trying to strike the tails as he was avoiding them. Meanwhile, Yuna had reverted back to her Gunner-form and both she and Wakka struck and shot endlessly at the creature to have it let go of Tidus.

Then, because of a miscalculated move on Tidus' part, he swung his sword a bit too late and the poisonous barb shot through the air and the stinger went right through Tidus' dangling leg.

Tidus cried out in pain and agony. Clenching his teeth in both pain and anger, Tidus grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands and swung hard, upward, at the barb and stinger. The sword went right through, and the creature seemed to mimic Tidus' earlier cry as it made its own. It finally released its hold on him, having him fall aimlessly to the ground. The creature began to begin its twirling attack, when Wakka attacked it again, only this time with an ice-ball. His attack was successful as when the ball struck and then bounced off of the creature, it freezed it completely and then it shattered. Hundreds upon hundreds of pyrflies shot out from the shattered form and came shooting out of the chamber, seeking out the sky to return to the Farplane.

"Tidus!"

Yuna came running to him, Tidus still lay on the ground, rolling back in forth in agony of the torment is leg was experiencing.

Both Yuna and Wakka administered a healing and ensuna remedy, which took its calming effect on Tidus very quickly.

Tidus was soon ready to get up off his feet and the two of them helped him up.

"You better be careful, ya?" Wakka said, pointedly.

Tidus sighed and nodded, leaning his weight against Wakka until he could finally feel his leg again. Once that happened, the three of them began searching the room for whatever the creature was looking for previously.

Mainly, the room was filled with broken urns and dusty, decomposing, books. Tidus was beginning to feel that maybe it was a mistake on their part to believe this fiend was actually after something in here, when Yuna called both of them over to a secret chest that had been concealed underneath a stack of books. Upon opening the chest, a bright light shot out and all three of them shielded their eyes until the light subsided.

Glancing down into the chest, they found what looked like the broken off mouth of some sort of object, it looked utterly inconceivable, and practically worthless. The biggest thing that set it apart was that this one was shining brightly gold and was glowing.

"Whoa…" Wakka said in wonder, "Is…is this what you guys are looking for?"

Tidus wasn't certain, as he was sure Yuna wasn't. Taking the object in his hand, he examined it, turning it slowly around until he saw something. Half of a large eye was sectioned from the jagged bottom. Above the "half-eye" was the word "Yevon".

Tidus sighed, "Yeah, this is part of it."

"What is it?" Yuna asked, taking the object into her own hands and turning it over.

Tidus shrugged, "I haven't the faintest clue."

Both Tidus and Yuna accepted Wakka's insistency to stay the night in Besaid before continuing on to Kilika Island.

The sunset over the horizon gave a peaceful, warm, glow that set itself over the entire village. Tidus felt peaceful and welcomed by it.

Tidus and Yuna walked around the village and into the Besaid temple. Yuna led the way inside and soon Tidus was re-familiarized with statues of the former Summoners that anodized the circular entranceway. Yuna walked away from Tidus and went up to the statue of her father, Lord Braska. She gently brushed her hand across the face of the statue's cheek surface, sighing deeply.

"It feels so long ago, doesn't it?"

Tidus wasn't sure if she was talking to him or the statue of her father.

Yuna turned away from the statue and walked towards the steps to the chamber itself. She stopped and turned towards Tidus.

Tidus walked towards her and took her hand.

Yuna, then, without saying anything, led the two of them inside the chamber doors and through the maze-like corridor to the lift that took them down to the floor and to the entrance of the chamber itself. The door of the chamber was wide open and inside was a dark and empty room. Yuna left Tidus and walked towards the entrance, placing her hand against the frame of the doorway, looking inside. She took a moment then turned to Tidus.

"We first met here, remember?"

Tidus smiled and nodded. He walked to her, again.

"How could I forget?"

Yuna smiled too. She turned her gaze back toward the empty chamber.

"It feels like a whole different life. One that was lived by someone other then me, now. It feels silly, looking back on it now. All that work just to give in, give up, follow the footsteps of those before me and to die willingly." She turned away and came back to Tidus, she took both of his hands into her own.

"If it weren't for you, Tidus, I would cease to exist."

"Likewise." Tidus smiled.

Yuna put her hand around the back of Tidus' neck, her eyes, both green and blue, looking deeply into his own. She then drew him in and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Tidus put his hands around Yuna's waist and brought her closer to him, her hands then put themselves on the sides of his face.

Tidus never wanted to leave this place. Forget the journey, forget the horrors that there were soon to be endured by the both of them. Right now, in this time and space, Tidus just felt content to be by the very woman that he loved so dearly and for nothing to stand in the way of this very moment. How could the Fayt bring him back just to endure the hardships of the evil that's in this world? Why not bring him back for the love of this woman and to live a life of peace?

All these struggling questions, and tempered yearnings, came into his mind and wound themselves up like a ball of yarn.

Yuna's warmth, her love, all of who she is was just the thing Tidus needed as of right now to temporarily forget his place in the setting of the frightful time that was going to take place, very soon.

The two remained in their loving embrace until the late hours drew near.

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for the long overdue return, guys. I don't want to bore you with my explanation, but suffice it to say I'm back. The continuing chapters won't come up as frequent as before as I am committed to finish other stories I've left off as well as this one. But, be patient and you shall be rewarded.

Q-n-P


	11. A Man behind the curtain

Chapter Eleven: A Man behind the Curtain

Tidus and Yuna left Besaid Island early and traveled to Kilika Island in just a matter of minutes.

Walking out onto the platformed areas, Tidus breathed in and was welcomed by the aroma of the Desega beans that were made into a rich fine coffee, when processed. It was intoxicating, made you delirious if you took in too much of it, but Tidus loved it.

Yuna smiled seeing him enjoying himself and took the moment herself to take in the air of the aroma.

"Well this is a surprise. I see the rumors are true."

Tidus opened his eyes and saw a dark-skinned woman walk down the platform to the landing where they were still situated.

Lady Donna of Kilika, former High Summoner.

She stopped short of Tidus, looking him up and down. "You have returned from the dead."

Tidus nodded. He never had really liked Donna. He felt she was too full of herself to be anything compared to Yuna, as far as the Summoning-thing went.

Donna turned to Yuna. "News travel fast between the islands. As does the news for your most recent quest, Lady Yuna."

Yuna, being as kind-hearted and polite as she was, smiled and nodded. "Then you must know of what we're looking for. Is there any place on the island that might be a likely place for one of these objects to be in?"

Donna smirked, "If I knew the existence of such an object still residing on my island, do you really believe I would let you have it?"

_Donna, same as always._ Tidus thought, shaking his head.

Yuna looked at her carefully. "I've always believed we had the same goal as Summoners and same goals as regular people, now, Lady Donna. You aren't petty, you believe in doing the right thing as much as I do."

Lady Donna's smile turned into a sneer. "Maybe, maybe not. To answer your question, I have not encountered nor have I been told of an object of such obscurity exists on Kilika."

Yuna nodded, "May we look?"

Lady Donna sighed and shrugged, "You may, for all the good it'll do you."

Yuna bowed, "Thank you, Lady Donna."

Lady Donna didn't return the courteous gesture; instead she turned and walked away, muttering something vulgar underneath her breath.

After getting materials, Tidus and Yuna went into the jungle, and found their road covered almost entirely in fiends. The further they went, however, nothing extraordinary or out of the ordinary occurred nor was anything witnessed by either of them. As they arrived at the temple where they had received Yuna's fire-aeon, Ifrit, their search was becoming less and less fruitful.

After coming out of the temple, Tidus sighed aloud, shaking his head.

"Nothing."

Yuna too sighed out of disappointment. "Looks like it."

The sun was setting over the horizon and the both of them had decided to head back to the village to get rest before making for Luca to meet with the others.

As Yuna was getting herself ready for bed in the room adjacent to their room, Tidus lay outstretched on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

Closing his eyes, Tidus reflected with a smile of the past couple of days since his reunion with Yuna. All the days since that time seemed to stretch out to that particular moment. Recently, Tidus had been questioning on whether or not it had been a good idea to hold out as long as he had in getting back together with Yuna. However, those doubts faded away as the events that had unfolded reminded him the importance of his absence and why there was great importance of the mission they were on.

Tidus sighed, rolled to his side, and opened his eyes, reflecting more deeply on how grave the situation still is. Tidus' eyes soon set upon the small bag Yuna had been carrying with her that lay on the floor of the room. Curiosity over coming him, Tidus picked himself up off the floor and walked over and then knelt down as he opened the bag to find a number of glowing spheres inside the bag. Looking at the strange things, Tidus soon remembered Yuna using one when they were fighting, along with Wakka, against the crab-like fiend. She had changed outfits, as well as weapons, and had strange unique abilities. Tidus, once again, shook his head in marvel at how Yuna had changed since his absence.

Looking behind him at the door where Yuna was behind, still occupied in getting ready for bed; Tidus turned back to the small bag. He lifted one of the spheres, turning it slowly as he examined it in his hand. It was as light as air yet firm. Inside, it swirled with multiple colors and had a radiating glow. Its glow was becoming brighter and brighter the longer he held it and soon it engulfed the entire room with light.

"Tidus, the bathroom's read if you need-" Yuna began but stopped short as she saw Tidus shining brightly, his clothes coming off in sections and soon, as the light faded, new ones replaced the ones he had previously donned. Yuna held a hand to her mouth, chuckled, and then clung to the door as laughter erupted from her.

"What?" Tidus asked. He then looked down and his face went pale as he saw his clothes had been replaced and now he was wearing a bright blue dress that clung to his body. Sections along the sides of his legs were stripped as well as an opening going down from his collarbone to his navel. A red heart appeared in the middle of his chest. In his hand a pair of cards with the same suit appeared.

Yuna, after regaining her breath, wiped a tear from her eye. "I see you've discovered the Lady Luck Dressphere. Looks good."

"How do I change back!" Tidus looked all around at himself in sheer panic.

Yuna grinned, "I don't know, maybe you can't."

Tidus scowled, "Very funny."

Soon, Yuna helped him get back to his previous appearance and teased him some more before the two of them retired for the night.

The next day, with Tidus telling Yuna not to say anything to the others on where his curiosity led him last night; the two arrived at Luca to meet with the others.

At the Luca stadium, they soon found Shuyin, Lenne, Lucas, and Bern waiting. All of them didn't look any better than when Tidus and Yuna had left them at Mushroom Rock.

"No luck I take it?" Tidus said as they came up to them.

Lucas shook his head, "I didn't expect to find much at Bevelle and Guadosalem had nothing more to offer."

"The Ronso tried to help us all they could," said Lenne, "But a storm came in and we felt we searched as much as we could. Zanarkand didn't leave much clues, either."

Tidus sighed and nodded, disappointed.

"How about you two?" Asked Shuyin.

Tidus looked up and gave a cocky smile, "Well…"

Bern clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. "You found something! Didn't you!"

Yuna then dug through her bag and brought out the odd little golden object, she held it out for the four of them to see.

"What on Spira is this? Is it one of the three said items?" Lucas asked as he grazed the rim of the object with his finger.

Tidus shrugged as he sat down next to Bern. "We don't know. It could be."

"Well, hopefully the other four will have found something and then we can compare and see if this, what ever it is, connects to what ever they find, right?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded, "That's the plan, as of right now."

Unbeknownst to Tidus and the others, a Comm-Camera whirred and floated behind them.

On a viewing screen viewing the conversation Tidus and the others were having, a man veiled in the darkness of the room he was in, put a hand to his chin as he thought over what he had heard.

_So, they have found one…_ A smile, then, crept on to his face. _Little do they know that I have the remaining…_

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: I know this one is short and, albeit, uneventful but I'm trying to get my composure back and find my flow with this story once more. Also, sorry to those who've been waiting on this for a long time. Rest assured, this story is at the top of my list of ones that I'm going to put a lot of more effort into, so, more to come! Q-n-P


	12. Ad'alin

Chapter Twelve: Ad'alin

The four were soon to rejoin Tidus and the others, however, much to their disappointment, none of them came back successful as Tidus and Yuna had.

"Well, the hardest thing is, is trying to ask people if they had seen anything that you yourself haven't seen either." Marv said as they all began to get in Odin.

"What's worse is looking high and low for something you aren't even sure is to be there in the first place." Concurred Elma whose hair was damp from having scurried the depths of the Moonflow.

Tidus sighed as he paced back and forth in the main hallway of Odin, looking once or twice at Yuna to see if she had come up with anything he hadn't thought of. He sighed and then fell to the floor.

"Well, I'm out of any possible ideas. You guys got any?"

All shrugged with the exception of Marv as he chewed on his cigar as he scratched the tip of his chin.

"Well…" He said, thoughtfully.

Lucas heaved a loud sigh that echoed throughout the corridor.

"Out with it, already!"

Marv scowled at him. "Don't be so pushy, dandy-boy. Now, this is a long shot, but…" He then looked to Rikku who looked at him quizzically.

"Cid might be the person to go to next." Marv finished.

Tidus looked at Marv. "Cid? Why him of all people?"

Marv looked back at Rikku, "Tell them."

Rikku looked nervously around as all the others' eyes were now on her.

"Well." She said, "It might be worth a shot. He has seen quite a bit and the collectors that he meets…"

"Collectors?" Yuna asked.

Rikku nodded, "Cid has a penchant for anything he can't figure out, right away. It's sort of a weakness of his."

Tidus heaved out a relieved sigh. Finally, things were looking up once more. He looked at Rikku.

"Where's Cid now?"

Marv laughed out loud, "Where else? Where my idiot cousin put him. In charge of dismantling Vegnagun on the Farplane."

Tidus, then, became pale and he looked down at the floor, worryingly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bern said, enthusiastically. She raised her fist into the air, "Let's go!"

While Yuna, Rikku, and Paine flew separately on the Celsius; everyone else was prepared as they flew onward to one of the five entrances into the Farplane. According to Yuna and the others these were the most direct way to reaching the Vegnagun disassembly site.

Tidus watched the rushing of clouds outside his window, sighing deeply. Not to his surprise, he saw Shuyin and Lenne looking as reluctant as he was about their new destination. Tidus felt that he, along with them, had good reason to not want to go to this particular place, yet…

"Still worried as to what might happen should you set foot into the Farplane?"

Tidus turned and saw Elma sit down in the seat next to him. A soft smile had appeared on her.

"I was a dream of the Fayth and, as far as I know, am probably still am." Tidus stretched as he looked up at the ceiling. "Who knows WHAT might happen if I entered there. I might not be able to leave."

"So you said the last time." Elma then looked at Shuyin who looked as glum as Tidus was. "He was able to get out, you know. So who's to say it's impossible?"

Tidus shrugged.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but," Elma then laid a hand on Tidus'. "Yuna has said that you went with her onto the Farplane before, during her pilgrimage. So, doesn't that mean its safe?"

Tidus had nearly forgotten about that. He _had_ gone there with Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu and nothing happened to him.

Tidus sighed. Was everything going to be alright this time as well?

"_Tidus?"_

Tidus nearly jumped but then quickly remembered that he had given Yuna and her group the transmission signal for their long-range communicators.

"Yeah?" He replied into the piece.

"_Don't worry. I'm not going to let anything separate us ever again."_

Tidus smiled.

"_Buuuuutt, if you want, you can hold onto my hand if you're scared." _Rikku's voice chimed in, teasingly.

Tidus shook his head, "No, thanks, Rikku."

* * *

The man in the dark room, with his screen still focused on the airship port in Luca; was quickly gathering his things, his mind in a torrent of thoughts.

_If I hurry now, I might be able to reach Lady Yuna while she and the rest of her companions are still there. If what I overheard is true, it's imperative that I get to her these artifacts so that Spira can avoid yet another disaster. _

While placing the objects into a bag, he paused as he held one of them up.

_Strange, though. I never would have guessed that this "trinket" that my father had held onto was a tool for resurrecting Yu Yevon, nor did I know that its mate was the one I purchased from Cid all those years ago._

The man sighed as he tucked the artifact away. He was soon to move to the door when he felt the room becoming increasingly colder.

_What is this? _He thought. Soon, a mist came in, seemingly, through the closed door of the room and a ghostly apparition took form. Its eyes were ablaze with red-like flames.

"_Ah, I have found you." _It said, growling.

"Who are you!" The man said, taking stance, preparing for a battle.

The ghostly figure looked from the man to the bag he had next to him. He then turned back and smiled a malevolent smile.

"_You have saved me the trouble of hunting these things, myself. For that, I'm deeply thankful."_

The man then let out a yell as the ghostly figure, then, rushed forward towards him.

* * *

They had arrived at the Djose Temple and, much to their surprise, found the Machine Faction's camp nearly deserted. With only a handful of its members present, the operations there, as they were told, were being moved to a different to location.

"We're moving our work to the Calm Lands." A member told them.

"Why?" Rikku asked.

"Gippal's orders." The member scratched the back of his head. "Don't know the particulars, really."

Marv sighed, "That Gippal, he-"

Marv was cut off as he watched Lucas separate from the group and headed towards the temple where a string of Al Bhed women were selling items to the men who were packing things up to go.

"I thought we bought all the items we needed back at Luca." Bern said.

Tidus nodded, they had. He, along with the others followed Lucas to the Temple's entrance and stopped short of the way as Lucas stopped in front of the women.

One, who was wearing a bright purple tunic, with several golden ringlets dangling on her arms, seemed to have Lucas' attention the most.

As soon as she was done selling to the man she was attending to she turned her head towards Lucas. Her mouth dropped and soon she held her hands to her mouth.

"L-Lucas?"

Tidus watched as Lucas, to Tidus' surprise, kneeled down on one knee, took the lady's hand and kissed the top of it.

"My dear Ad'alin, it's been too long." He said in a whisper.

Ad'alin looked shocked, as did the women who were with her and Ad'alin looked nervously towards them and then looked back at Lucas.

"What are you doing here? We promised-"

"I remember." Lucas said. "But, I'm no longer a New Yevon Priest, Ad'alin. We shouldn't hide, anymore."

Several strands of her frizzled hair swept across her eyes as Ad'alin closed them as if contemplating what she had heard. She then sighed and opened them and looked past Lucas to Tidus and the others who were watching the two of them with blank expressions.

"Who are they, Lucas?"

Lucas looked over his shoulder and smiled. "They are the ones who helped me find purpose after you were banished from Bevelle. " Lucas then motioned with his head for Tidus and the others to join them. As soon as they came, Lucas put a hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"This is the man mostly responsible. Tidus, this is Ad'alin."

Tidus smiled and nodded towards her as Ad'alin made a courteous bow.

Lucas then introduced the others and both Marv and Rikku greeted her in Al Bhedian. Once the introductions were finished, Ad'alin turned to Lucas.

"Such a large company you keep. To what purpose?" Ad'alin asked.

Lucas then gave a rough account of their journey, the massacre at Mushroom Rock, and the impending danger that was going to unfold. At the end of his explanation, Lucas asked.

"Is Cid still down there, Ad'alin?"

Ad'alin shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He's at the Bikanel Desert hiring more arms. Yet, from what I hear, he's to return to the Farplane as of tomorrow."

A slight groan escaped the lips from the group.

Lucas kept his eyes on Ad'alin who looked at him all over then looked up at him and smiled.

"I see the clothes I first sold to you still fit as well as ever."

A smirk passed on between Tidus, Marv, and Elma.

"Well," Tidus said which had everyone looking at him. "I guess we'll stay the night here, for now."

Far behind the group, a man stood over the dying form of another. The man, holding the other one, watched with burning, glowing, red eyes at the group far ahead.

"I…I-Isaaru…w-why…?" The dying man in his grasp, wheezed.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Yet another uneventful chapter! Lol, you guys must hate me, huh? Well, to be honest, I'm setting up the ground work and the next chapter is going to be freakin' huge with fights galore! So, I'm sorry but this one has its purpose. It's the calm before the storm. Oh, and just so you know; Ad'alin is not going to join this group so rest assured the group isn't going to get bigger, but she does have an important role in the next few chapters.

Well, review and stay tuned because the next chap' is going to take me awhile.

A/N II: Oh, and one last thing. I'm having a hard time remembering Cid's mannerism and character. What I can only recall is that he's a boisterous person whose full of himself much like he is in FFVII. However, I think I need some help in this, so to all those who are out there, please give me a short detail of him and I'll do the res there. Thank you.

Q-n-P


	13. The Farplane

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Farplane

Tidus had never before seen Lucas as happy as he was now in the company of Ad'alin. Ad'alin gave a history of their first meeting each other as she was with her mother, at the time, selling clothing outside the doors of Bevelle.

"Never, in my life, have I seen a grown man with the goofiest look on his face." Ad'alin said as she chuckled.

Lucas, who looked away, blushingly, coughed.

"Yeah, uh, well…"

Tidus grinned as he continued to listen to Ad'alin reminisce about that day and the ones that followed up till the time they were caught in bed together and she had been thrown out of Bevelle for "sauntering" her body off around the holy halls. Both Tidus and Lucas gave a deep scowl for this.

When Tidus bid the two of them goodnight, he found the rest of the group either deep in conversation or have already gone to sleep. The only one he found unoccupied was Shuyin, who was sitting by a fire watching the embers crackle. As soon as Tidus joined him, Shuyin looked away.

"What's that for?" Tidus asked, surprised.

Shuyin sighed, "Sorry. I guess I'm not the best of company, right now."

Tidus looked around. "Has Lenne gone to bed, already?"

Shuyin shrugged.

Tidus sat in total quiet as he, along with Shuyin, continued to watch the fire. Shuyin soon looked to Tidus.

"I don't think I'll go with you all, tomorrow; to the Farplane, that is."

"I'm not so sure I want to go myself." Tidus said.

Shuyin looked at Tidus with an arched eyebrow. "Why? I mean, I know my reasons but I don't see any reason for you not to go. After all, don't you need to ask this "Cid" about the objects to resurrect Yu Yevon?"

Tidus sighed and then began to tell Shuyin about the Fayth, Auron, Jecht, and all that happened after meeting with the Fayth on Mt. Gagazet, and lastly to the event that happened once he and Yuna had vanquished Sin. Once he had finished, neither of them spoke. It was only until Yuna had joined them that both of them turned their attention away from the fire.

"What's with the faces?" Yuna asked as she sat next to Tidus.

"Tidus was just telling me his reason for not wanting to go to the Farplane as well." Shuyin said.

Yuna looked at Tidus and scowled. "I thought we talked about this. Tidus, the Fayth brought you back, what reason would there be to take you?"

Tidus shrugged, "I just got a bad feeling, is all."

"And you shouldn't be worrying so much either."

They turned their heads as Lenne came and sat down next to Shuyin, placing her hand on his knee as she sat down. "You're better now, Vegnagun's been dismantled; what else is there to worry about?"

"Yeah." Yuna nudged Tidus. "You two need to get out of this mood you're in, otherwise…" She then dug into her bag and brought out one of her Dresspheres and tossed it up and down in her hand, looking mischievously. "We'll make you boys play dress up for everyone to see."

While Tidus and Yuna playfully began pushing the Dressphere back and forth between each other, all the while Yuna teasingly reminded Tidus about the last time; Shuyin looked to Lenne.

"Aren't you afraid of what might happen once we go in there?"

Lenne smiled and cupped the side of Shuyin's face with her hand as she brushed along the side.

"Not while I'm with you. I feel like I'm at my strongest when we're together, Shuyin. Separate, I feel like I'm vulnerable."

Shuyin smiled and took hold of her hand that was on his face and closed his eyes as he guided it once more up and down on the side of his face.

"You're too good to me." He smiled.

The following day the group began their decent from the Temple into the hole that led to a pathway. Tidus had felt nervous, more nervous than he had ever has been, as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine led then forward towards Farplane Glen.

Despite his worries, Tidus looked around in marvel at the weird and eerie area that surrounded them. From what he could tell, besides the road they were on, and what he could see ahead, all else in the area was blanketed in complete darkness. As they continued on in they soon came to a place where the path diverged and Yuna had them hop across to a small island that seemed to be floating on its own. Soon, they were jumping across several islands until they came to a stretch of land. Here, Yuna had them pushing several islands across until they formed a pathway that had them continuing on to a larger strip of land.

Tidus noticed Yuna sighing as she glanced around at the area.

"What is it?" He asked.

Yuna closed her eyes, "It's nothing. The three of us had a fight here with an Aeon that had gone horribly wrong, is all."

"Shiva." Paine nodded.

Tidus' memories went into overdrive as he remembered Yuna acquiring the Aeon during her pilgrimage.

"What happened that made them like that?" He asked.

Yuna then began to tell him of all the occurrences that had happened after they had defeated Sin. How all the temples were plagues with dark illusions of the Aeons she had once worked so hard to acquire and how she, along with Rikku and Paine, had to fight every one of them.

"That's so horrible." Lenne said behind them. "What had caused such an evil thing to happen?"

Yuna shrugged, "I don't know for certain. My gut feeling is that when the disturbance had effected the Farplane, the Aeons that once were obtainable at the temples, become corrupt copies of their, once, proud forms."

Lenne still looked terrified of the concept of what happened while the group continued on forward and soon came to yet another large open area.

"We fought Anima here." Rikku commented.

A deep resonating growl erupted from all over the area as soon as Rikku had finished her statement. Five floating, disfigured, apparitions appeared; their eyes were glowing green, their mouths gaped.

"What! What are they doing here?!" Elma said out loud as she, as well as everyone else, got into stance.

Tidus didn't like the feel of this.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine soon shined brightly as their garments were stripped and were replaced with different ones. In one swift movement, Tidus, Elma, Lucas, and Shuyin grouped together and began attacking two of the spirits that came rushing towards them.

Tidus slashed wildly as the spirit began shooting bursts of flare at him and the others. The scorching heat of the spell had Tidus held back, momentarily. Once the heat had dissipated, Tidus charged forward, ducking, dodging, and leaping over the spells aimed his way. Tidus drove the tip of his blade forward and had it sank deep into the spirits ravaged form.

Screeching in agony, the unsent began to change shape and soon became larger than before. Its strength had changed as well as it pulled Tidus' blade out from it and took hold of it in two hands and then swung it, and Tidus, up into the air and then hard into the ground.

Tidus found two of his teeth came flying out from his bleeding mouth as he felt the rough impact of the ground.

"Tidus!"

Amidst the battles around him, the shouting from his friends, the grunting and howling of the fiends they were fighting; Tidus could distinctly hear Yuna calling his name. Wanting nothing more to answer her and to alleviate her worries, Tidus knew better as he felt another spell as it felt as if his back was being burned to a cinder.

Picking himself up off the ground, despite the overwhelming sensation of pain, Tidus soon found his weapon again and began another duel with the fiend as it was now engaged with Lucas and Shuyin; Elma was unconscious on the ground and was being administered by Bern, a deep, bloody gash seeping on her forehead.

Tidus swore under his breath as he joined Shuyin and, between the two of them, hashed out more and more as they both rammed their blades deep into the unsent's form and began pushing it back as Lucas soon collapsed to the ground. Feeling more weary, aching, and angry; Tidus pushed himself harder as he gripped the hilt of his blade. Exerting a growl, Tidus used all the strength he had remaining and pulled the blade up and slashed all through to the shoulder of the unsent. Shuyin complemented his movement by jumping up and taking a wide strike and cleaned off the unsent's head. After staggering in midair, the unsent's body soon erupted into a stream of pyrflies which scattered about in one fluid movement.

Tidus found his whole body shaking uncontrollably and it was becoming nearly impossible to stand without bending over in agonizing pain. He lifted his head as he looked to see how the rest were fairing in their fights.

With only one unsent left to fight, Lenne, Lucas, Bern, and Rikku were healing those who were on the ground and the only remaining people fighting were Yuna, Paine, and Shuyin. Tidus lurched himself over in an attempt to join them but found gravity taking control of his knees as he was brought down to the ground, forcibly. He was relieved; however, as he saw that he wasn't needed as Paine struck the finishing blow and the last unsent's pyrflies erupted out from it and soon the left the area they were in.

Yuna soon turned her attention to Tidus as she came running to him.

"Tidus! Are you alright?"

Tidus' face was smeared with dirt and blood. Despite his broken teeth, he grinned.

"Told you these guys are tough."

Yuna chuckled ruefully, "Yeah."

Tidus noticed that Yuna was looking as bad as he was, yet wasn't in a weakened state like he was. Everyone else was either in a worse or similar condition with the exception of Yuna, Paine, and Shuyin.

"Those things are bad." Rikku stated as she nursed her injured arm with a Full-Cure remedy.

Others muttered their agreement.

Yuna helped Bern as she administered a Hi-Potion solution to Tidus; he coughed a bit before being able to drink the entire potion.

"One thing's for certain," Tidus said as Yuna took the potion drink away from him, "Their being here can mean only one thing. Lord Dedlock's most likely here or that he's coming."

"Aye," said Marv, "We'd better hurry."

They had spent nearly an hour recuperating before setting off once more. Tidus found his strength come back to him as they continued forward and he began to worry as this last battle had been harder than the previous ones he and the others had fought. It seemed that the unsent's power had begun to grow for some reason; Tidus could only speculate that these new unsents were the ones that escaped the Den of Woes and were the ones that killed virtually everyone at Mushroom Rock .

Tidus turned to Yuna who was looking at him worryingly. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and he smiled at her. However, that didn't alleviate her concern as her face remained in its concerned state.

They soon reached the Farplane Glen and everyone, minus Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Shuyin, and Lenne; marveled at the flowered area. Further ahead, a vortex of red light swirled around to a place of darkness.

"That leads to the Abyss where Vegnagun is as well as Cid and the Machine Faction's camp ground." Paine said.

" Well, what are we waiting for?" Bern asked, impatiently as she looked at everybody as all of them had stopped.

Tidus nodded, "We'd better. I have a bad feeling that ahead are more unsents and Cid might be facing them."

Rikku and Yuna looked alarmed and nodded instantaneously. Everyone then continued their pace and entered the swirling vortex.

After a rush of light, Tidus, Yuna, and their large group, found themselves in the multi-colored void which housed numerous raised platforms as before. Tidus, once again, looked around in marvel as they passed through a circular entry way.

"Glad to see they bypassed that music device." Rikku commented as she too looked at the circular entryway as they passed through it.

Marv nodded. "I was here when they dismantled it. Took them three weeks to figure out how it all worked before finally breaking the thing down."

Tidus listened intently as Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and occasionally Marv; retold everybody of their exploits in this particular area as they all journeyed on forward. After passing onward, they found new additions as hundreds of mecha equipment, humming lively with energy, stood apart on each individual platform reaching all the way high onto the top above them. Amongst these mecha, wires, scattered everywhere, littered the floor like the roots of trees to various giant structures. The first giant structure they came upon, looked like that of a giant tail with a large hooked barb at the end.

Yuna came upon the giant form and closed her eyes as she brushed her hand along the side of it.

"It feels like it was a lifetime ago, yet, being here it feels like only recently."

Tidus' eye looked to Shuyin who was quiet and distant. Lenne's presence being the only thing that made him respond.

Tidus sighed and then looked around. "It's awfully quiet here. Did all the workers go with Cid?"

Everyone turned to Tidus and then looked around nodding.

"No. The Machine Faction would be working around the clock." Marv said.

Rikku nodded, "Something not right, alright."

Pressing forward, They came up to a higher area where even more mecha machines were in place. All were sparking and humming with intensity as they were attached to an even larger structure where a monstrous mass which had three illuminating lights of red, green, and yellow; shimmering in the colorful area. It was here they found numerous bodies of the Al Bhed workers, disemboweled, beheaded, and others in horribly similar conditions.

As with Mushroom Rock, The Farplane had become a slaughtering ground.

"How awful!" Elma cried out as she held one hand to her mouth and another over the eyes of Bern next to her.

Tidus' eyes narrowed as he looked around and soon found the form of Cid lying on his back in the middle of the heap of bodies.

"Cid!" Yuna cried out as she, and everyone else, rushed forward. Yuna knelt down and raised the head of her uncle and after she did she heaved a sigh of relief.

"He's still alive…but barely."

A large gash protruded from the corner of Cid's left eyebrow, across his face, down to the right corner of his mouth.

"_So, you've finally arrived._" A voice boomed loudly.

All eyes looked wildly about and soon Lucas pointed upwards.

"There!"

A form immersed in shadow just above the green node of Vegnagun's mass, soon came into focus. The person strode out forward and then leapt and came to the ground and landed nimbly in front of the party.

"No…It-it can't be." Yuna said, alarmingly.

Tidus looked as found himself realizing who it was standing before them. Dressed in a purple over-coat, with blue and white stripped short sleeves, his hair tided back in a short pony-tail; the former Summoner to whom Tidus had many encounters with when he journeyed with Yuna on her pilgrimage.

Issaru.

"Why!" Rikku shouted as she took stance, ready to fight.

Issaru's mouth contorted into a malevolent smile.

Tidus observed Issaru closely, something was not right about him right now. Looking into his eyes, they were alive with red flames.

"That's not Issaru. It's Lord Dedlock." Tidus said as he unsheathed his blade. "Issaru's been possessed."

The possessed Issaru looked around at everyone and then his smile faltered as his ever-flaming eyes set upon Shuyin and Lenne.

"_Shuyin…daughter…_"

Lenne tore away from Shuyin's tight grasp as she spread her arms out, pleadingly.

"Father, you must stop this at once!"

Issaru's eyes burned more malevolently and his mouth curved into a malicious snarl as he barred his teeth.

"_Child, hold your tongue! Death awaits the rest of you, especially those who've vanquished the lord and master of Spira!_" His gaze then turned onto Tidus and Yuna. _"You, who have the object, give it to me, now or perish!"_

"Never." Tidus said firmly.

Yuna, standing next to him, nodded as she drew out her twin guns.

Issaru's eyes closed and then opened. _"So be it." _He raised his hand and snapped his fingers four times. After the fourth sound, vast spiritual entities appeared from all around an encircled Tidus and the group. Behind them, more appeared and behind them fiends of different varieties. The unsents in the front, their eyes alive with various burning colors much like Issaru's, gave off hissing and cackling noises as they began to approach..

Yuna leaned close to Tidus, "So many…"

Tidus nodded. This was not going to end good.

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Thank you Ogro for your helpful insights and suggestions and to all that have reviewed thus far. Now, I know this chapter seems a little uneven but I'm trying hard to use both of what I know and what I can use to bring this to its climax. That said, I have been experiencing "bumps" on this road to get there. Hopefully, those who've been with me on this journey consider them small and minor.

A/N II: Please read and review. It helps me to hear all opinions and comments concerning the story and will enable me to make changes, corrections, and thus make it better.

Q-n-P


End file.
